Virtuoso Intangibility
by Selene14
Summary: An old friend of Helen's back, Rebecca Woods, an abnormal. She's also an old rival of Nikola's. How are they going to get along when Nikola asks for Helen's help? Set after 'Last Tuesday'.
1. Chapter 1

Set after 'Last Tuesday'.

Chapter One

'God, I hate birthdays.'

She groaned, before pulling the blanket over her head.

Birthdays were, in her opinion, honestly, sad and pathetic moments in your life where you're teased and scrutinized for your outward appearance and later that night all you can do about it is bawl your eyes out and put on some more weight with all the ice cream you've consumed, because you've finally realised 'why am I celebrating yet another moment that screams that your life is almost up'.

It's also the time when you looked back upon all the stupid and embarrassing moments you've had. All the mistakes you've made, especially the ones you wished you could go back and correct. All of them.  
She didn't understand the cheeriness of people on their birthdays and why people go _gooey_ over you

Birthdays sucked.

Once Rebecca dressed, she took her bags down to her car, which was already waiting out front and tossed them in the boot.

'Ready to go yet?' Beka asked with out turning around.

'You know, in all the time I've known you, I still haven't gotten over the fact that I'll never be able to sneak up on you' Declan said. Beka looked at him.

'Are you trying to sneak up on me?' she asked curiously, she hadn't noticed anything like that.

'Wouldn't you know' he said.

'You do realise it is practically impossible to sneak on a telepath?' Beka asked.

'I suppose it doesn't help that you're an empath as well' he replied, looking almost exasperated. Then they got in the car. 'And a powerful Level Five at that'.

'No, not really' and with that, she put the car into gear and skidded out through the gate towards the airport.

Once they arrived, Declan jumped out and walked around and opened Beka's door for her.

'Always the gentleman' Beka smiled, getting out, while Declan smiled and bowed his head modestly.

'We're all going miss you' Declan said.

'I'm only going to be gone a year or two, plus I'm probably going to need to come back once in a while' Beka replied.

'I know, but you're a great asset to the London Sanctuary'.

'Oh, so I'm just an asset to you now' she said, raising an eyebrow at his sudden expression.

'Of course not' Declan declared. Beka's grin grew.

'Sir, Ma'am, the plane is ready to go' informed the co-pilot.

'Thank you, I'll be up in a moment' Beka replied and the man walked up to the cockpit.

'Your Mercedes is being sent over for you, it should be there in a couple of days'.

'Awesome, thanks!' Beka said enthusiastically. Then she eyed her car carefully. 'Those transporters better not scratch it' she threatened. Declan just rolled his eyes, and held his hand out to shake hers goodbye. She shook it and pulled him into a hug.

Over the past couple years she had spent living in and around London, they had become good friends.

'Cya Declan'.

'Goodbye Rebecca'. Then she was going up the stairs into the private plane owned by London's Sanctuary.

'This is your captain speaking, we will be taking of shortly so could all seatbelts please be correctly fastened. Thanks you'.

_God, I could fed my kids for years with the money I'd get from that car, it's probably worth more than I'd get paid in the next three years, _Beka smiled at the thought from the captain, knowing he was right. _One of the many perks of working for the Sanctuary._

Throughout the flight her mind drifted back to the date, her birthday was the day her life had changed completely.

Her 12th birthday was the day the Cabal had mounted an attack against her village. They had burnt everything in sight and killed or took prisoner everyone who had lived there.

Everyone except her.

Her mother had been taken, pregnant nearly nine months and they shoved her around in chains just like everyone else. Beka had spent years trying to find her mother with no luck whatsoever. She hadn't even found out what they wanted.

Instead, she spent her time wondering about the chance that she had a younger sibling.

'I always did hate being an only child'.

It was also the day she discovered the true extent of her powers, her _abnormality_, and best of all, it was the first time she met her saviour: Helen Magnus.

Once her plane landed, Beka got out of her seat and left the plane, and walking to the car her luggage was being packed into, she jumped in.

'Hey Big Guy, how are you?' she asked friendlily.

'Good, how was flight?' he grunted back.

'Boring, all the movies had Tom Cruise in them, it was kinda sad' she said, shivering at the thought of watching A Few Good Men again. All she got was a grunt in reply as the car headed back to the Sanctuary. And Helen.

An hour and a half later, they arrived, Beka looked up at the towering building, feeling excited and still slightly nervous, as she did every time she set eyes upon it.

'It hasn't changed a bit' Beka said, sounding satisfied.

She walked in with a couple of her bags and dumped them in a corner. Then she looked up at the stairs, sensing a familiar mind coming towards her, and sure enough, moments later, a woman walked down.

'Hello Helen'.

'Hello Beka, it's a pleasure to see you again' Helen smiled as she enveloped her in a hug, kissed her cheek and held her at arms length.

'The pleasure is all mine' she looked Helen over, 'You haven't changed a bit' Beka stated. 'Not bad for a hundred and fifty-seven'. Helen laughed.

'Well at ninety-three you're not looking to bad either'.

'You're ninety-three?' Will asked as he stopped in the doorframe. 'But you look, what, say twenty-six, or so'.

'Your in the Sanctuary and your stunned because I look seventy years younger that my actual age' Beka said, then she turned to Helen. 'He does know you're immortal right?' she checked. Helen nodded.

'Will, this is Rebecca Woods, she's going to be stay here for a while' Helen introduced them. 'Beka, Will'.

'Ah, the protégée' Beka said. _Has she told everyone about me? _Will thought as they shook hands.

'Nearly everyone, yes' Beka smiled.

'H-how?' Will stammered.

'Rebecca is a telepath and an empath' Helen explained.

'Oh' Will said, looking slightly suspicious.

'I trust Beka with my life Will, with absolutely no reservations' Helen reassured him.

'I heard about Emma, I would've helped but I sort of had my hands tied'. Helen raised an eyebrow, but Beka just smiled suggestively.

'Feel free to use anything here to continue with your research about phasers, Beka' Helen added to Beka, and went to explain at Will's frown. 'Phasers are a unique and rare group of abnormals with the power of molecular intangibility, the ability to change their molecular structure in order to pass through otherwise solid objects'.

'Like this' Beka said and walked to the stairs and stuck her foot through the first step.

'Wow, um, ok, that was cool' Will said, pointing at Beka's emerged foot. 'But why are you researching them?'

'Because I have no idea how I got my power or even the extent of it'.

'But wouldn't you have inherited it from your parents?' Will asked. Beka let Helen take over with the explanation.

'That is the most likely scenario but Beka never knew her parents long enough to find out if they had it and the little time she did spend with them, she says that neither showed any signs of having the ability' Helen explained.

'I'm sorry' Will gave his condolences. Beka just smiled slightly and brushed it off.

'So how is it that your immortal, did you get injected with the Source Blood like Magnus or what?' Will said as his curiosity got the better of him.

'It's the phasing, rearranging her DNA like that prevents it from aging' Helen explained as Beka took her foot out of the stair.

'So as soon as you stop phasing, you get older' Will said, working it out loud.

'After a certain period of time, yes' Helen finished.

'So where's Henry?' Beka asked while Big Guy took her bags up to her room.

'Out with Kate, they're trying to find an abnormal'.

'Ah, a mission, fun!'

'They should be back in a couple of hours. Come on, I'll show you to your rooms' Helen said. Beka stepped back to allow Helen to lead the way, lazily saluting Will goodbye.

'So, how have you been?' Beka asked as she flopped onto her new bed. Helen sighed.

'Probably not the best question to start with then, all things considering' Beka said sadly. She had heard Helen's thoughts go straight to Ashley, and she felt a pang of sadness and loss herself. She and Ashley had been best of friends while they had known each other.

'Probably not' Helen agreed.

'Thanks for letting me stay here, the Cabal were a lot smarter than I thought'

'Yes I heard, how did they mange to break your cover?'

'I have absolutely no idea, they must have followed me after I busted one of their safe houses. It did feel kinda dodgy. Then of course my house was trashed' Beka grumbled, thinking back to her destroyed Underworld poster signed by Kate Beckinsale. It had taken her so long to get it signed.

'Well I'll leave you to unpack, I'm guessing the plane didn't have much in the way of food'

'Not for a vegetarian, no' Beka answered sourly.

'I can have something sent up for you' Helen offered. Beka threw her a grateful smile.

'That'd be amazing, thanks'.

After finishing a dinner of the immensely underrated toasted cheese sandwiches, Beka laid back and tried to sleep. Twenty minutes later, she groaned and got up, unable to rest. It had never been easy for her to fall asleep in a place she had just arrived in.

Going up to Helen's study, she passed an old hiding place she used to use when she was _underage_ and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Knocking on Helen's door, she waited a moment, then heard Magnus' thoughts telling her to come in. She did.

'Are you psychic or something?' Beka asked disbelieving.

'No, I just know you well' Helen smiled.

'Hey Beka' Henry greeted. Beka walked up and hugged him without letting go of the wine.

'Ok, am I missing something?' Kate asked, confused.

'Kate, this is Rebecca' Henry introduced. 'Beka, Kate'.

'Hi' Kate greeted. Beka nodded and smiled as they shook hands, then screwed up her face at one of Kate's lingering thoughts.

'Oh god now, eww that's like really, really gross' she insisted. 'Henry's like my brother, Kate, eww! How could you even think that?'

'Wait, how'd you know what I was thinking? Kate queried.

'Telepath and empath' Beka said hurriedly, trying to get rid of the mental images she had been left with.

'Oh, sorry' Kate apologised.

'It's ok, and honestly, I'm stunned that's all you could get for me on the Black Market' she said, responding to one of Kate's fleeting thoughts. 'I've sold myself for twice that once'.

'Why were you selling yourself on the Black Market?'

'I was short of cash at the time' Beka left it at that.

'Well now that that's sorted' Helen said, whose gaze had passed from Beka to Kate and back again throughout the exchange. 'Henry, Kate, good work. Go cleanup and get some sleep'.

'Sure thing Doc.' Henry said and he led the way out.

'Couldn't sleep?' Helen asked considerately.

'Nope, thought you might care for a drink' Beka held out the wine and glasses loosely. Helen laughed softly and sat down on the divan, offering Beka the seat next to her, which she took. Beka opened the wine and poured them each a glass. Handing, one to Helen, they toasted and drank.

'This is delicious, 1860?' Helen guessed.

'Yep' Beka answered.

'How long are you staying here?' Helen questioned.

'Do you want me gone already?' Beka asked teasingly.

'No, I'm just curious'.

'I was thinking about staying a year or two' Beka said. 'If it's alright with you, of course'

'Definitely, it's always good to see you again' Helen said. Beka smiled at her, taking another sip.

'So how is your phasing going?' Helen asked.

'Great, the only thing that can stop me now is seven inches of titanium, and exhaustion' Beka said grinning. Helen smiled in return.

'That is truly amazing, you've done very well since the first time we met'.

'Well, fifty-one years does change a person' Beka pointed out modestly and Helen laughed.

'Yes it does'.

'I know this doesn't even to begin to cover it but, I'm sorry about Ashley, Helen. I would have been here if I could' Beka said honestly. Helen looked at Beka and nodded in understanding at Helen's thoughts.

'I'll stay as long as you need me here' Beka said in firm decision. Helen smiled at her in gratitude as Beka refilled their glasses.

The next morning, Beka rose early to help with all the abnormals.

'Aww, nubbins are cute!' Beka exclaimed, peering through the glass. As she did the nubbins grouped up close to where she was standing.

'Yeah, watch this' Henry said as he shoved their food through the opening. Almost instantly, the food disappeared as all the nubbins began to eat.

'Wow, their hungry little critters' Beka looked slightly stunned. 'They must like you Henry'.

'Not really, but by the looks of things they like you, they hardly ever crowd around anyone like they do for you'. Sure enough the nubbins had finished eating and were, once again, crowding around the front of Beka. The two of them stayed there a moment, then moved off to give the other abnormals their breakfast.

'Hi Sally' Beka said cheerfully as she gave Sally her food.

_It's good to see you again, I missed you, _Sally thought to her.

'I've missed you too' Beka said.

_I've heard word from a group of my kind near the Barrier Reef, they wish to live in the Sanctuary, _Sally thought.

'Why? Isn't there a large family already living there, why don't they join them?'

_They were outlawed and need a home._

'Ok, I'll talk to Helen about it and she'll have a word with the Australian Sanctuary so they can go help them' Beka said.

_Thank you._

Laying on her bed listening to Green Day, Beka heard frustration mixed with scrambled thoughts coming from a mind she recognised as Henry's. She frowned at the indecision radiating off him.

She got out her phone and sent him a message.

_What's up? Your thoughts are going haywire. _A couple of seconds later she got a reply.

_Can we talk? _Henry felt nervous now and Beka still had absolutely no idea as to why.

_Sure, I'll be in your rooms in a minute. _Beka sent the last message and quickly turned off her Ipod and left it on her bed as she walked over to Henry's rooms.

Once she entered, she immediately stopped, seeing flowers in his hands.

'Are they Amaranth?' she asked, loosely pointing at them.

'Yeah, umm, I know you like them' Henry said, awkwardly passing them to her.

'Their beautiful, thank you' she said sincerely.

'Umm, they're from Magnus' Henry admitted, looking shifty-eyed.

'Ok then, why is Helen sending me flowers?'

'Oh, well, the thing is…' Henry began. Beka looked into his thoughts but they were jumping from the flowers, then a construction site a mile away, then to his last meal.

'Henry, what is it?' Beka nearly demanded and Henry winced in return.

'Ahh, well, it's just that, well…' he continued stalling and Beka nearly stamped her foot in frustration.

'Maybe you should, uh, talk to Magnus'.

'Why?'

'Um, friends? Arriving?'

'Who?'

Henry looked at his feet intensely.

'Tesla's here'.

'WHAT?' her eye's flashed dangerously. 'What the bloody hell is that ignorant, stupid, self-centred, B-grade scientist doing here? Well?'

'Ah, talk-'

'You know what! I'm going to find out myself' and with that Beka stormed off furiously, leaving her flowers behind. Phasing through the door, she turned into a corridor and quickly dropped down a floor, landing across from Helen's study.

Bursting in she stared at Tesla back. Going over to him, she pushed him slightly to get his attention.

'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Well, I _was_ having a pleasant chat' was Tesla's sardonic reply.

'Oh shut up you blood-sucking idiot' Beka snapped. 'You know, I was looking forward to spending some time here, and I really don't need you here to spoil that, so why don't you go crawl back to whatever dark, far-away cave you came from, ok?' Beka started to yell.

'Whatever it is you're here for, I'm sure it can wait, we DON'T need your help' Beka quickly turned to Helen, who looked slightly taken aback.

'Ah, we don't need his help do we?' Beka asked fretfully in a quieter voice. _Please say no, please as no, _she repeated in a silent beg.

'Diplomatic as ever, Rebecca' Tesla muttered, Beka stared daggers at him.

'Actually, Beka, Nikola came to ask me for my help' Helen said, much to Beka's disbelief.

'Oh, Nikola, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise' Beka started stepping towards him and putting a hand on his shoulder soothingly. 'It's ok, Nikola, the hardest part is admitting it to yourself, everything after that is much easier'.

'Get off me' Nikola nearly growled, in no mood to play games. Beka knew and sighed, patting his shoulder once more before removing her hand.

'So Helen, I trust I can count on your help' Nikola asked.

'Of course, feel free to use any resources readily available' she agreed. 'Just get your own wine'.

'Of course' Nikola smiled in the way that Helen knew she couldn't trust him.

'What are you doing?' Beka asked, curious enough to forgo all nonsense.

'I merely wish to do some research on my personal behalf' Nikola answered without telling her anything at all.

'Nikola, you never just _merely_ do something' Beka stated. Going through his thoughts, she noticed a consistency around one word.

'What's Saleem?' Beka asked, noticing it was significant among Tesla's thoughts but not understanding why. Nikola sighed.

'If you must know, it was an ancient underground city that the vampires had built during the height of their power and in it contains some ancient artefacts concerning them' Nikola explained, hating the need to tell her, but knowing she could be useful in finding it. Beka picked up on this in his thoughts and was touched by the respect Nikola gave her when she wasn't annoying him, then realised it matched her own for him.

'Nikola wishes to use the Sanctuary's world-wide knowledge and resources to try and find it' Helen told Beka.

'Well, considering he's not trying to take over the world or bring back his long lost race from the dead, yet, I think it's a brilliant idea' Beka approved in a sugar-sweet voice, knowing that if there was even the slightest risk anyone Helen would've put a stop to it before it began

'I'm so glad you think so' Nikola said sarcastically.

'Did you want anything?' Helen asked Beka.

'Well this might a good time to tell you that a band of merpeople just off the Barrier Reef want to live in the Australian Sanctuary, but apart from that, nope, just greeting our new guest, bye'

'Goodbye' Helen said, amused. Nikola just gave her a discreet nod and turned back to Helen.

'Oh and thanks for the flowers' Beka said, turning back to face her. 'They're beautiful' Helen smiled.

'I'm glad you like them' she replied. Beka glanced at Nikola quickly and smirked then left the room. She had felt the jealousy coming of Nikola in waves when she had mentioned the flowers, and she still could. Smiling contently, she entered the elevator and pushed the button for the floor above her.

As she walked back to her room she passed the library and grabbed a couple of new books Helen had acquired since her last visit. She was so engrossed in them, she didn't notice Henry pacing up and down the corridor outside her room until he shouted.

'Beka' Henry said, looking relieved.

'Hey Henry, sorry about before' Beka apologised.

'Its fine, I'm just glad Tesla didn't cut you up, he didn't try to did he?' Henry asked, concerned.

'No, and I'm almost offended that you even thought that he might be able to hurt me' Beka teased and Henry smiled at her.

'Well here, you left them in my room' Henry said, passing over her flowers. 'Anyway, I have some stuff to do' Henry started to walk towards the closest elevator.

'Cya Henry' Beka said as she entered her room.

Leaving her borrowed books on her bedside table, she went into her en suite and locked the door. Taking off her clothes, she ran a shower and washed away all the lingering dirt from her long flight to D.C.

Forty minutes later, she got out and wrapped herself in a soft, white towel. Then she began drying and curling her raven-black hair, putting it in a pony tail after.

Putting on a baby blue tank top, Beka brushed her fringe out the way and chuck on her favourite pair of black skinny-legs.

Unlocking the door, she walked out and jumped onto her bed sideways and grabbed the book she had been reading.

Later that day, Beka put down the second thick book and got, groaning as the blood started to flow through her body again.

Looking at her phone, she swore. Helen was having dinner at five and only had a couple of minutes to get down there in time. Hurriedly brushing down her clothes, she checked her hair in the mirror and, satisfied it was ok, rushed out the door to the dining room, quickly grabbing something on the way.

She managed to make it on time, thanks to the ability of being able to phase through several floors.

'I was beginning to think you weren't going to join us' Helen said. Beka pretended to look hurt as she took her seat.

'I can't believe you would think that of me, Helen' Beka pouted.

'I can' Nikola said as he walked in with a bottle of wine in each hand.

'These were the best I could find, you need to re-stock your wine cellar' Nikola said as he delicately poured a glass for everyone. Helen's reply was cut off as Henry, Will and Kate came in.

'Wow, fancy' Kate stated as she looked at the wine and lit candles. Then everyone took their seats and they started to eat.

There was a lot of conversation among everyone, and Beka had the chance to talk with Will about some of his previous work for a while, before Helen stole his attention and asked his opinion about something she and Nikola were discussing.

Thinking it was to time to put her plot to get at Nikola's nerves in action, Beka looked down at her plate, and then spotted something among some vegetables. Pulling out the plastic spoon she had taken before she came down for this exact occasion, she scooped up a piece of garlic she seen and flung it across at Tesla. She quickly went back to eating as it hit him in the side of head.

Nikola stared at the piece of garlic and then at Beka, who was listening in closely to his thoughts. Inside she was full of glee at getting away with no one else realising what had just occurred.

_If you do that again, you'd better start watching your back, _came Tesla's thought. Beka looked and pretended to be confused when they made eye contact, and then looked over to Henry as he started to talk to her.

A couple of minutes later, Beka bought out her spoon and Henry frowned at it but kept silent when Beka motioned at him to. He watched as she placed a larger piece in the spoon and drew it back discreetly, then fired. This time it hit Nikola square in the middle of his forehead and unlike last time, everyone noticed.

'I warned you' Nikola nearly growled at her.

'What?' she asked innocently as everyone turned to watch them. Out of the corner of her eye, Beka saw Helen with a ghost of a smile at the turn of events and Beka knew that Helen knew how this was going to end.

'You know, you are a complete insult to the vampire race' Nikola said.

'How can I be an insult to an extinct race?' Beka asked, truly curious. Then she picked up another piece of garlic and ditched it at him as hard and fast as she could, but Nikola was faster than she would ever be, and he caught it just before it hit him.

Looking at it like it was something ugly and deformed, he threw it back at Beka.

She made no apparent move to stop it, but just as it should have hit her, it travelled straight through her and hit the wall behind her.

'Missed me' Beka sang in a girly voice. Then she was completely stunned as she heard Nikola's thoughts involuntarily finish the rest of the rhyme. After a moment she managed to close her jaw.

'Nikola, I am completely and utterly astonished that you even know the rest of that little, mundane rhyme, let alone thought of it, voluntarily or involuntarily' Beka was too dumbfounded to even think of taunting him by saying anything else. Everyone looked at Nikola.

'Living with mere humans is diminishing my brilliance' he stated, knowing it did barely anything it get over the fact of the matter. Standing up, he took a bottle of wine and left.

'Do you two have to fight like this every time your together' Helen asked Beka, amused that she could get the better of Tesla, but sometimes she knew it got to far. Beka heard that thought and knew Helen was right.

'Well look at it this way, I don't think I could top that' Beka said slowly, tearing her gaze away from the door Nikola had exited from to look at Helen, whom, in return shook her head at the fact that Beka might try to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Beka walked of her room the next morning to try and offer her apologies to Nikola. After about an hour of searching, she found him in a small workroom he often frequented when he came to stay.

'I'm sorry about last night at dinner' Beka said sounding sincere, but only just able to keep from smiling when she talked about it.

'I don't need apologies for any childish prank you decide to pull' Nikola haughtily.

'All the same, I'm still sorry' Beka said, this time completely serious. 'Do you need any help with your quest to find Saleem?' she offered. Nikola looked at her a moment then passed her a pile of books.

'Read these' he said shortly.

'What am I looking for?' Beka asked, bringing over a stool.

'Anything to do with sanguine vampiris, Saleem, bracelet, artifacts, powerful abnormals or underground chambers' Nikola quickly gave his criteria.

'Why am I looking for powerful abnormals?'

'Because they guard the bracelet' Nikola said shortly, and Beka started reading, knowing Nikola would explain it completely once he had found what he wanted.

A couple of hours later, Beka put down the book she was up to and stretched her arms.

'Finished already?' Nikola questioned as he took a sip of wine.

'Nope, still got three left. So far the closest reference I've found was one about some abnormal being killed for stealing a bracelet that a king owned' Beka complained.

'Here' Nikola said, passing her the wine bottle. Beka hesitated, knowing alcohol messed with her ability to phase, then took a sip.

'You know, one of these days Helen is going to find someway to stop you drinking all her wine' Beka commented.

'And until then' Nikola said, taking back the bottle and drinking from it. Beka grinned and went back to her work. Sometimes working with Nikola Tesla could be fun.

'Tesla' Beka began about an hour later. 'I think I've found it'. Immediately Nikola looked at the antique book she was holding and motioned for Beka to continue. She obliged and started to read it out loud.

'The Bracelet of Saleem was a making of evil. It offered complete control over its guards, the order of Sardis. During the golden age, vampires feared that it may be used to destroy them and buried it beneath an abandoned city leaving a guard so that no one may find it' At that, Beka looked up worriedly to see Nikola's reaction but he just waved a hand for her to continue.

'At the same time, the Ring of Derios was buried at another location, which was never revealed. The Ring controlled the army of Delrus and was said to be a making of good, thus making it the Bracelet's counterpart' Beka finished and put the book down slowly, marking the page as she did.

'Well all we need to do now is visit all the cities the vampires abandoned until we find the Bracelet, shouldn't be too hard' Beka said with faked enthusiasm.

'Is there anything else in the book to indicate which of the cities it is?' Helen asked as she walked up from behind Beka, who opened up the book again and started scanning the rest of the page.

'Not from what I can see' Beka said as Helen peered at it over her shoulder.

'May I?' Helen asked, pointing at the book.

'Sure' Beka said, handing the book to Helen, who promptly scanned the page while walking around the desk so she see what Nikola had been working on.

'What's this?' Helen asked, examining the next page.

'What?' Nikola asked, moving over to stand next to her.

'It looks like some kind of fable' Helen said. 'Here, listen to this, "Once during a deadly time, in a fleeting plan to save his family for imminent death, a blacksmith with supernatural powers made a weapon. With silver he made a Ring, of pure and Greater Good. Of gold he made a Bracelet, of dark and Evil. With these his family was protected, from those who took dared take advantage of their powers"' Helen finished and Beka looked from her to Nikola and back again.

'Oooh, scary story' Beka whispered mockingly. 'Mine next? Ok, Once upon a time, there was a boy with bronze hair who sparkled when he walked in the su-'

'Beka' Helen interrupted warningly, Beka pouted but stopped.

'This still doesn't give any indication to where the Ring or the Bracelet is' Helen said.

'So we check out all the known cities that belonged to the vampires and see if any of the people around there know about that little poem or of the ring and the bracelet' Beka said decisively.

'The Ancient Ones weren't stupid, Rebecca, they hid their cities very well from human eyes' Nikola stated.

'And I have contacts that are just as smart as any _Ancient Ones_' Beka replied sweetly.

'Enough, both of you' Helen cut in, feeling an argument rising.

The next morning Beka went down to the garage, and saw her Mercedes there. Henry had told her that morning while they were feeding the abnormals that it had arrived late the night before.

Getting in she rubbed her forehead in fatigue, she had spent all night getting in touch with her contacts and asking them for any information they had on ancient vampire cities.

She was on her way to meet one of her closer contacts who claimed to know something about what she and Nikola were looking for.

Twenty minutes later, she arrived at their arranged meeting place. Getting out of her car, Beka looked around at the grubby apartments that surrounded her.

_This place looks as if it's only one upgrade above the sewer, _Beka thought, thinking back to the time in her life when she had lived in worse and was once again thankful to anyone above for her meeting Helen.

Entering one of the buildings, she walked up the stairs searching for the right door. _Number twenty-six, _Beka reminded herself. Finding it, she turned the doorknob and went in, feeling for any minds in the room. Finding it empty, she sat down at the near-destroyed table to wait for her informant.

Around ten minutes later Beka heard the door creaking open and felt the mind behind the door, knowing it was familiar, she relaxed.

'You know you could have at least opened the door for me' a deep male voice sounded as a figure walked through the doorway to sit opposite Beka.

'You're a guy, Jack, I'm sure you can open a door' Beka said lightly as she examined the man before her.

'Your not checking me out, are you?' Jack asked curiously. Beka screwed up her face.

'You wish' she said, and she knew he did, due to the road some of his thoughts had taken during their previous encounters. Jack laughed whole-heartedly but got down to business.

'So this, ancient vampire city you're looking for' he began, instantly Beka sat up straighter, listening closely. 'I have to admit, I never thought that it would be worth getting that piece of information a couple of months ago, but now'.

'But now, what?' Beka asked, confused.

'Well, there's a small village in the north-east of Greece where a lot of questions similar to yours have been asked' Jack explained.

'Do you know who they are?' Beka asked quickly.

'My people suspect Cabal, but they're not completely certain' Jack said, looking for a reaction, knowing how much Beka despised the Cabal. Beka barely nodded at that as she worked everything through in her head.

'Have they been told anything?'

'Not that I know of, but the farmers there would probably take a bribe if they didn't see any direct harm in it' Jack said. Beka sighed at their foolishness.

'If they told the Cabal anything important, they're going to get themselves killed' Beka stated bitterly.

'Well so far no one's gone missing or turned up dead' Jack replied.

'Let's hope it stays that way' Beka said. Jack almost smiled at Beka's concern for some far-away farmers she had never met. Beka sighed and stood up.

'Thanks Jack, you've been a big help' Beka said gratefully.

'Anything for a beautiful lady' Jack teased.

'And some cash' she added as she pulled out a roll of notes and put it on the table between them. Jack laughed and picked the money, stashing it in his jacket pocket.

Beka left and walked back over to her car. As she got in she took one last look around then shut her door and drove off.

'I know something you don't know' Beka sang as she entered the library where she had heard Nikola's mind thinking about what the Bracelet and Ring could be used for. _Probably something diabolical knowing Tesla, _Beka thought as he turned around from the row of books he was searching through.

'What?' Nikola asked in no mood for games. Beka sensed it and quickly got the point.

'One of my contacts said that someone one else is looking for the same thing as us but they're asking their questions in a secluded village in north-east Greece, and there's a pretty good chance that they're Cabal' Beka delivered the news.

'What does the Cabal know about it?' Nikola asked her, believing that it was the Cabal.

'Well, considering they know where to look, probably more than we do' Beka answered.

'I'm going to tell Helen, we should be able to get a plane out of here in time to find the city before the Cabal' Nikola said, leaving her alone with a library full of books.

Looking through the titles Nikola had been searching through, Beka sensed the mind of someone she barely recognised heading towards her. Less than a minute later she heard the door opening and someone walking in, then the door closing again.

'I heard Nikola saying that you found the ancient vampire city' Will said as he came up to stand next to her as Beka shrugged.

'I know a guy who knows a lot of guys' Beka said off-handily. 'It was all thanks to him'. Will nodded, conceding the point.

'But it's still thanks to you that Nikola knows where the city is' Will said.

'He would have found it eventually' Beka replied.

'Why do hate Nikola so much?' Will blurted out. Beka looked at him and laughed.

'Ah, because the first time we met, over fifty years ago, I was writing a diary of all the things I had experienced and researched about my powers, my family and the Cabal' Beka began explaining, thinking back. 'And I left it in my room once, when I was visiting Helen here and when I came back, he had left and he had taken my diary without even saying anything'.

'He did give it back though' Will asked questioningly.

'No, he _still _has it, I don't even know where he's keeping it' Beka said sourly.

'And that's why there's this big conflict between you and Tesla' Will said.

'Exactly' Beka replied.

'Can I ask you something?' Will questioned after a moment of silence.

'You just did' Beka answered. Will smiled and nodded but continued with his question.

'If you and Magnus are such good friends, and your ability is so unique and powerful, where were you when the Super Abnormals were attacking the Sanctuary Network?' Will said slowly, trying to gauge Beka. Beka tuned into his thoughts to find a way out of the questions that were going follow, but she knew that unless she answered them now, he wouldn't rest until he had his answers.

'If I could have been here to help, I would have' Beka said, guilt rising at the thought of not being there to help Ashley.

'Then why weren't you' Will asked, confused.

'Because the Cabal and I have had run-ins with each other nearly my whole life and they knew that I would be a major factor in any war they waged against Helen' Beka explained. 'So they decide to take me out of it'.

'How?' Will asked curiously, crossing his arms.

'They kidnapped my son and held him in Italy'

'Wait, you have a son?' Will interrupted.

'Something wrong with that?' Beka questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'No, it's just, never mind, go on'

'Well, they kidnapped him, left enough clues that I'd be able to find him and waited' Beka said shortly.

'So they use your son against you and Ashley against Helen' Will thought out loud. _Not that I need him too, _Beka thought fleetingly.

'When you put it like that it becomes obvious why people think they're sick bastards' Beka said dryly.

'You really hate them, don't you' Will said, picking up on Beka's sudden turn of emotions. Beka looked away and laughed quietly, walking over to a table and picking up a couple of books left there.

'Yeah, I do' she said softly as she put the books away.

'Why?' Will asked. Beka sighed.

'I have to go, Nikola's probably going to try out his new plan for world domination if I don't go stop him' Beka made her excuse to avoid the question and left room, indeed to find Nikola.

Late that night Helen, Nikola and Beka had gotten on Helen's private plane headed to Greece after packing.

'God, I just had a ten hour flight like four days ago' Beka complained as they unbuckled their seatbelts after taking off. Helen smiled at her comfortingly.

'Why don't we eat now?' Helen asked.

'Sure, what do you want?' Beka questioned.

'Chicken salad, thank you'.

'No problem' Beka replied, getting to her feet, turning to face Tesla. 'Nikola, how do you like your stake? Rare or wooden?'

Helen shook her head, her expression voicing her thoughts about the rivalry between Nikola and

Beka. Nikola's thoughts, on the other hand, threatened to end it.

'Ouch Nikola, that's nasty. I was just trying to be considerate' Beka defended. Walking down the plane to the plane assistant's cabin, she put in their dinner order.

'Could I please have a chicken salad, a vegetarian pizza and a bottle of your best wine, please' Beka said to the only person in there.

'Of course, anything else?' the woman said.

'No thanks' Beka said and she walked back to her seat as the assistant went to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, the woman came to their seats and put down the two plates of food and the wine.

She filled the glasses and left. Nikola took one of the glasses and took a sip trying it out.

'Any good?' Beka asked as she watched drank. Helen looked at her, slightly insulted, Beka saw and held up both hands defensively.

'Well, with Tesla around, I wasn't sure there would be any good wine for a ten mile radius'.

Helen smiled, knowing that someday, it would probably get to that eventually. Beka eyed her pizza for a moment then took a piece and started to eat.

'How is Haddon?' Helen asked Beka, starting on her salad. Beka looked up quickly.

'Fine, avoiding his mother, the usual' Beka said answered shortly, thinking about how her son had had to move to Argentina because the Cabal had found them again.

The guilt threatened to overwhelm her and she pushed it down quickly, her son had been through a lot because of her. Beka got up and chose herself a bottle of coke from the mini fridge on the other side of the cabin. She took a deep breath and closed off all the thoughts and emotions coming from everyone around on the plane, then returned to her seat.

Helen knew she had struck a nerve and that Beka would have shut herself off from everyone. Helen caught her eye and smiled apologetically. Beka just looked down and stared out of the window.

'Well this fun' Nikola put in sarcastically after watching the exchange between Helen and Beka.

'Nikola' Helen warned him then she got down to business. 'What exactly are we doing when we get to the village Beka's contacts were talking about?'

'Well, my dear Helen, we shall be searching for Saleem and when we find that, there is said to be a room filled with artifacts belonging to the Ancient Ones' Nikola replied. Helen nodded and glanced worriedly at Beka, who was still staring out at the sky, a blank look on her face.

'Beka, did your contact have any idea where Saleem is?' Helen asked.

'No' she answered without turning around to face her, knowing no matter how hard she tried, Helen could break through any wall she put up.

'Did he find out whether or not it was the Cabal who were at the village' Helen asked curiously.

'No, but at least one of them had Cabal connections so it's still a possibility' Beka responded.

'I would have found that out by now, Rebecca, I thought you said your contacts were just as smart as the Ancient Ones' Nikola remarked, almost mockingly.

'Shut up Tesla' Beka snapped at him. Helen sighed loudly.

'Could you two please stay civil? I'm getting sick of this constant rivalry and arguments that you two start. It's getting beyond a joke. And I'm tired of you two having more fights then James and John did' she stared at them both. 'This _war _of yours has gone on for over fifty years. This ends now!'

'Well I can tell this is going to be a _great _trip' Nikola replied sarcastically after a moment.

'Yeah, absolutely great, who wouldn't want to go on a wild adventure with the great, almighty, _dead _Nikola Tesla' Beka thought for a moment. 'Does that mean you're a zombie?'

'It astounds me that such an intelligent young lady can have such juvenile thoughts and can be reduced to an utter idiot in the course of one conversation'

As Tesla turned away, Beka picked up Helen's fork from across the table and threw it at him, prongs directly facing him. She watched, fascinated, as it struck him.

Nikola turned to face her as the fork stuck out of his face, quivering. Slowly he reached up, pulled it out and put it back down.

Helen quickly put her hand on Nikola's arm to stop him doing anything rash. Nikola just looked at her and turned away.

'Beka' Helen said furiously. 'That was totally uncalled for, apologise'

'I'm sorry Nikola doesn't have good reflexes' she grinned. 'I wouldn't use the fork again'.

'I have very good reflexes, however our wonderful host Miss Magnus has faster reflexes, or you'd be splattered across the floor'.

'Aren't you forgetting something, ma vampiris?' Beka mocked.

Tesla smirked. 'I'm sure even those with molecular intangibility have to sleep sometimes'.

Beka froze. 'Nope. I drink copious amounts of coffee. But you're welcome to watch me sleep if I do' she winked at his incredulous face.

'Children, honestly!'

'Sorry Helen' Beka muttered, shifting nervously. 'Sorry Tesla'. She waited for a moment.

'Helen!' Beka whined. 'He didn't apologise'.

'I refuse to apologise to such a childish, annoying sixty-three year old woman who doesn't seem to understand the meaning of maturity'

'Fine!' Beka sniffed, and pulled out her Ipod, fully aware of Nikola's rather _sensitive _ears. His eyes narrowed at her.

'Mmm' she scrolled through her library of music and selected one with an evil smirk.

'We live like creatures. We love like homicide. We'll write your future. Control both space and time. We control reality. We control your chemistry, baby. Rearrange anatomy. Deep within these shadows we're alive'.

'Will you stop shrieking?'

Beka sniffed and faked a sad expression.

'You think I'm a bad singer?'

'I've heard cats sing better than you'.

Beka sobbed, and watched their expressions through their minds.

'Nikola!' Helen snapped. 'Can you two please stop fighting for one minute. Apologise.'

'You can't be serious, Helen'

'Now!'

'I'm sorry Rebecca' he replied, something in Helen's expression told him that arguing with her wouldn't the best for his health, as immortal as he was.

'Liar' Beka accused.

'Beka' Helen attempted, in a soothing voice. 'I'm sure he didn't mean to insult your singing'.

Beka nodded, and glared at him with narrowed eyes, then stuck her tongue out.

'Oh, how very mature' Nikola said sarcastically.

'Nikola' Helen almost roared. 'Not another word out of you'.

He stared at her in shock.

'Hele-'

'Not another word'.

Beka hid her grin, and was silent for a few seconds.

'Oooh, Nikola, I _was _worried I'd get bored' she winked at him cheekily. 'But I'm sure Helen doesn't appreciate having cameras in her shower'.

Nikola stared at her with wide eyes.

'I'm gonna leave you two alone' Beka laughed, as she stood. 'And I'm sure Helen can't bend that way Nikky'.

A loud slap echoed down the corridor as Beka escaped to the kitchen.

'Oh sweet, merciful land' Beka cried as she came walked down out of the plane. 'I forgot how terrible it can be, stuck in a plane with Tesla without any chance of escape. It felt like I was being damned to spend the rest of eternity in hell'.

'Stop being so melodramatic Rebecca' Nikola said as he joined her on the ground.

'Don't call me Rebecca, Tesla' Beka replied irritated.

'I wonder, what makes you that opposed to your own name' Nikola thought aloud. Beka opened her mouth to reply and closed it as Helen came to stand between them.

'If you two are done?' Helen said. 'I'm sure our driver would prefer it if he's car stayed in one piece the whole way to the Athens Sanctuary'.

'What about when we get there?' Beka asked curiously. 'I do need to touch up on my kung-fu', smirking she posed for a few moves then winked at Nikola. 'What about you, vampire-boy?'

'No' he almost growled. Beka started laughing, drawing looks from the airport crew around them.

'Beka' Helen whispered at him. 'Be careful what you say'.

'Yes ma'am' Beka said mocking seriousness. Helen just got into a Sanctuary owned car, Tesla right behind her. Beka followed them, grinning at one of Nikola's thoughts.

'Tesla, stop checking out Helen's arse' Beka said loudly as she shut the door behind her. Helen glared at Nikola, but didn't comment.

Beka watched as the driver pulled up out the front of the Athens Sanctuary.

'It's changed' she stated as they all got out.

'It has been rebuilt since the super-abnormals attacked the Sanctuary Network' Helen explained.

'I know, I just didn't realize you were going for a new design' she said looking up at the new building.

'It wasn't my idea' Helen answered.

Obviously' Nikola drawled, walking past Helen, throwing his jacket over his shoulder as he sauntered past them. Beka grinned and rush up to join him, slinging her arm across his shoulders.

'You know Nikky, you have just redeemed yourself' Beka announced, grinning even wider.

'What did I do wrong in the first place?' Nikola asked as they passed through the doors.

Beka shook her head in mock shame. 'Do you want that list alphabetically or chronologically?'


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there, I know it has been so long since I last updated and I'm really sorry for that but my computer and internet were taking it in turns to stuff up and then my computer died completely so this is the first time in about a week and a half that I've actually been able to turn my computer on.

Fortunately, I write my chapters on my laptop so I've already got the next couple of chapters ready to update every four or five days.

Hope you like.

Chapter Three

Dark shadows surrounded the room. Cold, hard wind crashed into the windows, causing them to shutter. Tree branches whipped into the walls, snapping off, they landed amongst the devastated plants and lawn below. Lightening rippled in the sky and crashed into trees, leaving burning stumps in its wake, thunder following its path of destruction. The bed's occupant didn't even notice, she was too busy having nightmares of her own.

_All around her, men on horses trampled the screaming villagers. Guns went off and others fell to the ground. She saw her mother being pushed and shoved as she struggled to get free._

'_Get out, get out now, use your gift' she cried as she was chained, a man slapped her and put a gag on._

'NO_, mother' the twelve year old Beka shouted as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. 'Don't, please, no' she fell to her knees, tears running down her face. 'I'm sorry'. Getting up, she started to run away from everyone, going through her house, she ran through a crack in the back wall. It had always kept the room cold, but now it was saving her life._

'_She's round the back!' One of the men on horses shouted and, before she could attempt to escape, they had encircled her. Their leader looked upon the miserable, scared girl in front of them._

'_Kill her' he ordered roughly. In one practiced move, a dozen, towering men cocked their guns and pointed them at her._

'_Shoot' the leader ordered. Instantly the men all fired. Beka flinched at the noise and held herself tight, expecting pain. After a moment, feeling none, she looked up. She could feel confusion coming from all around her, and somehow she knew it was from the men who had circled her._

'_I said _kill _her!' the leader growled. The men looked at him and fired again. This time, Beka was shaking, sure she was about to die. And again, she felt nothing. Again and again she heard guns being fired at her, but she felt nothing. Resigned to the fact that she would be taken prisoner, she made no move to protect herself._

_Then she remembered her mother, pregnant with her younger sibling. She knew they would die as soon as her mother told the soldiers everything she knew. Rage burned up inside of her and she stood, feeling the men's fear and anguish from all around her. As she walked towards one man, she was followed by a never-ending string of bullets._

_Beka grabbed the saddle's buckle and it instantly fell apart. Yelling the man fell down and felt a sharp stab of pain as his nose was stomped on, then nothing as a stray bullet hit him in the head. Beka searched him quickly and took his knife, jumping on his horse, she turned it around. Then, all of a sudden, she felt a jabs of pain as a few bullets finally managed to hit her. Hunched over in agony, she kicked the horse into a gallop and left her home behind her._

Beka bolted upwards in her bed, gasping for air, perspiration coating her body, hair clinging to her face and neck. Laying back down slowly, she took a couple of deep breathes. Thinking back to her dream, she wiped the sweat off her face. The dream was one she had been having since those exact events occurred on her twelfth birthday, always the same. _It doesn't even go on any further, _Beka thought to herself as she got out of her cocoon of sheets and blankets and headed to the bathroom.

She knew why, it was because that was the worst moment in her life, the moment she realized she had lost everything she had.

'Nikola we can't get a plane to Komotini until next Thursday' Helen said early that morning.

'Well then we'll catch a public plane' Nikola replied.

'The airport isn't open until Sunday' Helen told him. 'Last night's storm caused a lot of damage'.

'Does that mean a road trip?' Beka asked curiously as she walked in. Helen looked at Nikola then answered.

'Unless we stay here for the next four days, yes' Helen told her. Beka smiled.

'Yay! Road trip, we're going to have so much fun Nikola' Beka said cheerfully. Nikola looked at her, untrusting. Beka felt it and heard his thoughts.

'Don't worry Nikola, I wont bite' Beka frowned at the last bit and rethought her words. 'Well, at least I don't think I will… You on the other hand' she added suggestively. Nikola glared at her, but otherwise didn't reply.

'Why don't you go get ready, Rebecca, and let the adults handle the important matters' Nikola said haughtily. Beka nodded in agreement.

'Your right, I'll leave you two alone' Beka replied, with the hint of a mischievous grin. Beka watched as Helen rolled her eyes then glanced at Nikola, already knowing a quick and easy way to set him up.

'Ouch Nikola, that one was pretty graphic, maybe I shouldn't leave you two alone' Beka pretended to look concerned. Helen glared at Nikola as Beka left.

An hour later Beka entered the front room with her bags and dropped them in either side of her.

'Ready to go?' Helen asked as she walked up behind her.

'Yup' Beka replied as her bags were taken and put into their car.

'Good, Nikola wanted to get there as fast as possible' Helen said as they went to stand by the car.

'Aren't there floods along the highway from the storm though?' Beka asked.

'Yes, but there are a few back roads we can take, it'll delay us but it'll be better than being stuck in traffic all day' Helen explained and Beka nodded.

'So where's Tesla?' Beka asked as she looked around for him.

'Waiting for the youngest member of our party to ready herself' Tesla said as he walked up to them and carefully placed several small bags in the back of the car.

'A party, really?' Beka asked disbelieving, as he walked around the passenger door as Helen got in. 'We have _very _different ideas of a party Nikola, you know that'

'I wasn't referring to a group of teenagers getting drunk and ending up pregnant' Nikola informed her tartly as he got in. Beka looked at him from the back seat once she had closed the door behind her.

'Neither was I' she replied, with an impish glint in her eye.

'I don't suppose we could have a pleasant trip' Helen said in under-tone as she checked her mirrors, then put the car into gear and drove off. Beka looked from Nikola to Helen and shook her head.

'Nope' she said brightly as Tesla adjusted the radio.

'Oh, that's a good one' Beka exclaimed as he went past a song she recognised. 'Oh come on Nikola, that's no fair. Helen, why does Nikola get to be in the front?'

'Because this is my expedition' Nikola said superiorly.

'For world domination' Beka murmured as he went past yet another song she knew. Finally, after another five minutes of searching, he turned it off.

After she grew bored of giving Tesla a death glare, Beka turned away to stare out the window and the damaged sight around them.

'Are we there yet?' Beka began asking every couple of minutes, purposely interrupting any discussion that Nikola and Helen tried to start. They both ignored her, knowing if they didn't respond she would just drop after a while. 'Well are we?' she demanded as the other two once again started their conversation.

'Your both really dull, you know that' she began drabbling in her instant boredom. 'Uh' she moaned then pulled out her phone and started playing Tetris, sound effects echoing around the car.

'Hey, Nikola, you met Julius Caesar didn't you?' Beka asked curiously a couple of hours later.

'No' he answered.

'Really, why not?' Beka said in disbelief.

'He _was _before my time, Rebecca' Nikola replied, scanning through a book as Helen dodged through traffic.

'B-b-before you time' Beka answered, going into faked shock. 'But that's im-impossible, nothing's before your time'.

'Beka' Helen warned as she made a quick left hand turn.

'But it's true' she insisted, amusement rising up inside her.

'I will live forever, Rebecca, but that doesn't mean I already have' Nikola said, talking to her as if she was four. Beka screwed up her face, hating that Tesla knew she hated it when he called her by her full name.

'Thanks for the clarification' Beka retorted.

There was silence for a few moments.

'So, have you met Dumbledore?'

'He's a fictional character, Rebecca.'

'Wait, Tesla. Honestly? I don't believe it.'

'I will not sit here and discuss whether a character from a book is real or not, when it is so blatantly obvious he is, in fact, fictional.'

'No. I meant that I don't believe you've read Harry Potter.' Beka grinned. 'Was your favorite Snape? You two have so much in common. Both fell in love with someone who didn't love you'.

Tesla glared at her, so fiercely, that she began to wonder if Helen would be able to stop him from killing and mutilating her corpse.

'Beka' Helen warned.

She paused 'Sorry, hey in the end Snape turned out to be sort of good, so I guess there's hope for you yet'.

'Helen' Beka began some time later. 'Can we please stop, I need to use the ladies room'.

Helen sighed. 'At the next town' she decided, much to Tesla's annoyance. Beka smiled and leaned back in content.

'Look, look a town!' Beka said, pointing at the sign excitedly as she lent in between the front seats.

'I know Beka, and I'm not likely to forget, so pointing at every sign you see doesn't do much good' Helen said as she pulled into the town.

Beka jumped out as soon as the car stopped and stretched her arms, drawing some looks from the more male side of the population. She greeted them with a full smile and followed Helen and Nikola into the small shop.

'Hmm' she said as she scanned the aisles for a snack. 'Skittles' she quickly grabbed a packet and returned to searching for food. 'I came horribly prepared for this trip' she commented as she noticed the shortage of chips. She grabbed a chocolate bar and went to off in to grab a drink.

'Hey Nikola' Beka said as she studied her choices. 'So A, O, B and AB. What's your favorite?' Beka asked as she opened a door and pulled out a few bottles. Nikola stiffened until he saw the bottles.

'What are you doing?' Helen asked as she walked up to them.

'I'm asking Nikola his favorite out of A, O, B or AB' Beka explained. Helen opened her mouth to tell Beka to stop when she noticed the bottles Beka was still holding.

'Apple, Orange, Black current, Apple and Blackcurrant' she read off the labels off the containers. 'Juice, really Beka'

'A girls gotta try' Beka claimed as she put them all back except the orange and grabbed a coke before shutting the door. Going up to the counter, she pooled all her items on the bench and took Helen's from her and added them too.

'Twenty-one thirty-five' the lady gave them their price in Greek. Beka fished out some change and handed it over.

'Thank you' she replied in the same language. Taking their newly bought items, they walked back to the car. Beka stole the keys from Helen's pocket and jumped in the front as soon as she had dumped her armload in the back.

'I'm driving' she told them as she put the keys in the ignition.

'Hey Nikky' Beka began sometime later, looking at him through the mirror. Nikola looked up and prepared for whatever question he knew was coming. 'Do you electrocute yourself for pleasure?' she asked and watched for the following expressions. Nikola bared his vampiric-teeth at her and started to think about future plans for some undefined machine. Helen frowned at her and began a conversation in her mind. _Can't you just try and get along with him, _she asked mentally. Beka raised an eyebrow at her and Helen sighed inwardly, _Of course not._

'Hmm' Beka said as she thought about a certain possibility. 'Hmmm'

'Are you completely incapable of refraining from making that absurd noise?' Tesla asked, aggravated.

'I'm trying to figure something out' Beka defended.

'What?' Tesla replied. Beka deliberated for a moment then voiced her question.

'Did vampires practice cannibalism?' she asked, seemingly genuinely curious.

'Beka' Helen interceded, putting an end the uprising argument before it even began. Beka sighed loudly, but let it go.

After a while, they pulled into a hotel after Helen decided they should stop for a late lunch.

'You know what' Beka began as they all sat down. 'I feel like Serbian' looking at Nikola, she licked her lips. She appeared thoughtful when Nikola began drinking a glass of wine.

'On the other hand, all that alcohol would probably render me unconscious for the next four years' Beka changed her mind.

'And I _have_ always appreciated the subtlety of British' she admitted, grinning cheekily and winking at Helen. Helen just ordered for the both of them and took a sip of her water.

'Helen, I'm tired' Beka complained loudly, using the exact same tone of voice her son had used on her when he was nine and he wanted something.

'It's only ten o'clock, Rebecca' Tesla said, dismissing her complaints.

'Yes, well, that's all good for the high and mighty immortals, but I'm still technically mortal regardless of my powers' Beka replied as she controlled the urge to hold Tesla hostage in order to get a good night's sleep.

'Beka's right' Helen began, much to Beka's joy. 'We've been driving for nearly eighteen hours straight, we should all get some rest'.

Nikola nodded, conceding the point. 'There should be a small hotel about two miles along this road'.

Helen nodded and soon enough she pulled into the small car park.

'Looks like their open' Beka said, indicating at the light shining out from under the closed blinds. 'I'll see if I can get us some rooms'.

Walking in, Beka examined her surroundings. Behind the small counter sat a man around the age of forty flipping through a magazine, Beka saw his name and 'owner' stitched into his worn shirt. Andreas looked up and stared at Beka when she entered.

_Damn, that girl's a sexy thing, I bet she likes a good time, and Maria is out, maybe I'll get her into the back for an hour, _Beka heard the thoughts that matched the man's feelings as they hit her wave after wave.

_Is it too much to ask for some subtlety, _Beka thought disgustedly as she cut herself off from the lust radiating off the man along with his thoughts, she knew just how to play it. Composing her face, she went up to stand in front of him.

'Hi' she asked breathlessly. 'Umm, my car just broke down and my friends and I have absolutely no idea where we are' she began with a striking smile, blocking him out further as his emotions and thoughts got stronger and more graphic. 'I was wondering if you had any available rooms'

'Sure' the man answered attempting an intriguing voice as he slid his hands over to Beka's, which she withdrew without missing a beat. 'How many you need?'

'Just two thanks, my husband and sister came with me here for a holiday, but the weather's absolutely horrible' Beka lied quickly, thinking she'd rather sleep with Nikola than this creep.

'Husband' the man replied as he got up and took two sets of keys of the rack. 'You don't look like you could belong with just one man' he continued as he held out the keys.

'Yeah, well, it was kind of love at first sight' Beka said as she went to reach for the keys. The hotel owner moved them back slightly.

'Well, if you're in any hurry for _another _type of love, you know where to find me' he answered in an effort to sound seductive as he allowed her to take the keys.

Beka resisted the urge to wipe the shabby ground with the man and left.

Beka wrapped her jacket around her tighter as the cold air washed over her, taking with it all the unpleasant feelings she had gotten from close proximity with the owner.

'Here' she said, tossing a key to Helen. Nikola held out his hand for the other but Beka shook her head.

'You get to share a room with me tonight Tesla' Beka announced.

'Why?' he asked, irritated but he knew there would be decent explanation. _Beka wouldn't go that far to annoy me, she would crack before me, _he thought, trying to figure the logic in it all.

'No I wouldn't go to the trouble Tesla, but the creepy hotel owner kept having _very_ graphic thoughts about me and if I was in my own room I think he'd come in to rape me' Beka explained, tired and wishing she could go to bed without having to explain everything.

'Why can't you share a room with Helen then?' he asked, wishing she had just snapped his neck and be done with it.

'I'm not a murderous vampire Tesla, I don't feel like snapping necks because the heads are filled with repulsive thoughts' Beka hissed at him. 'Besides, if I told him that I was sharing a room with Helen the bare notion of two woman getting all hot and sweaty over each other might be a bit too much for him to resist' she finished. 'Goodnight Helen' she said and walked off in the direction of her room, in need of a long, hot shower.

'Wake up sunshine' Tesla said as he placed a tray of breakfast on the bedside table. Beka groaned and shoved a pillow over her face.

'Go away' Beka moaned, voice muffled by the pillow.

'If you don't get up then I'll leave you here with the lovely hotel owner' Tesla said carelessly. Beka tossed the pillow onto the floor and sat up.

'You wouldn't' she narrowed her eyes. Tesla just shrugged and left her alone in the bedroom. Beka fell back onto the bed and growled in frustration.

'If you leave me here, I'll tell Helen all the dirty thoughts you've ever had about her' Beka yelled out threateningly. When she got no answer, she grumpily got out of bed and started to dress in between quick bites of her breakfast.

'It's about time' Tesla complained when Beka walked into the small room that passed as a dining area.

'Go to hell' Beka replied, feeling like shit.

'Couldn't sleep?' Helen asked considerately.

'Hardly, and what sleep I did get was filled with dreams of evil hotel owners trying to handcuff me' Beka shivered at the thought and turned to glare at Nikola. 'And you kept making scratchy, scratchy noises with your bloody pen all night'.

'How about we go?' Helen suggested before a fight broke out.

'Sure' Beka answered, grabbing her jacket she walked out and went to wait by the car. Staring at her from across the car park stood Andreas.

_Jesus Christ can't that idiot go already, _Beka thought angrily, considering going over just so she could bloody him up a bit. Before she could decide Helen and Tesla walked out and they all got in the car.

_Hands gripped her tightly. 'Get Haddon out of here'._

'_What about you' Beka whispered, afraid for her husband._

'_They won't attack me' was her reply, and she was pushed out his embrace. Running up stairs, she stumbled but recovered her balance._

'_Haddon, Haddon' Beka called out for her son. Tears began to fall as she searched in vain for her only child, flashing back to a time in her childhood when similar events had occurred. 'Haddon, honey, please' she begged and opened a closet door. There her son hid, frightened and scared. 'Come on, let's go back to daddy, ok?' Although she got no reply, the two year old grabbed her hand. _

_Squeezing her son's hand tightly, she pulled him up into her hands. Beka ran down the stairs blindly, vision blocked by her son's hair._

'_Grab them' the cold order came. Beka phased as she felt hands attempting to restrain her. She moved around to afford a better view._

'_Cameron, help me' she begged her husband unwilling to let go of her son. Cameron stood there, eyes flashing dangerously._

'_I can't do that' he stated. 'Just come with me, I'll make sure Haddon's not hurt' Beka shook her head in disbelief._

'_You can't just stand there, they'll kill you'_

'_No they wont, these men are supremely loyal'_

'_What do you mea-' Beka stopped as it sunk in. 'You're their leader'._

'_Yes and if you don't surrender, I'll be forced to kill you'._

_Beka's heart missed a beat as the man she loved showed his true colours. Betrayal and torment raked through her as she shook her head._

'_No, you'll never get me or my son, never' Beka said and she slashed through the armed men surrounding her, leaving bleeding cuts in her wake._

_Hours later she broke down and began crying in the middle of a dense wood side. She cried into the night, thinking back to all the times she had spent contemplating her luck at finding such a perfect man. The pain and agony over uncovered lies came crashing down on her and she huddled up, drawing a crying Haddon closer to her._

Beka woke up suddenly at a jolt. Spinning around she realised that she was in a car with Helen and Nikola.

Sighing, she lent back against the seat and buried the past once again. She hated that dream more the one about her childhood.

'Are you ok?' Helen asked, concerned at Beka's sudden awakening.

'Yeah' she said, wiping her hair back from her face. 'I'm fine'.

Checking her phone to serve a distraction, she frowned at the time, one p.m. She had been asleep for nearly four hours. Then scrolling through a few emails she had received while she had been sleeping, she realised that one of her contacts had some more information for her.

_I've been asking around about your bracelet, one of my people encountered a few transmissions between cabal camps in the area around Athens. Most of it is just chatter, and a few abnormal transportation times and meeting spots, but we've found a particularly interesting transmission from Silevatn. He's a freelance agent who's been with the cabal for over 50 years. Apparently he's guarding it._

Beka frowned at the email. While it was extremely good news, their search area had just been narrowed down and her contact had given her some exceptionally worthy information, she couldn't help but worry.

The Cabal were usually very proficient and adept at contacting each other and hiding the information passed between facilities, such a blatantly obvious find seemed extremely unlikely.

However, the contact she had received the information from was one of her best, most if not all of the information she passed along was valuable and it was always correct.

_Have you got any info on Silevatn?_

Nikola glanced at her for a moment; she blinked innocently and smiled at him. That was more than enough to convince him she was up to no good, and leave her alone.

_No much. He's a hell of a cabal agent. But he's mostly into weapons deals and abnormal tracking- he's the one who captured the group of Cait Sith's last winter. And he managed to capture three Enfield's from Ireland, and a group of Kappa's during their mating cycle._

Her eyes widened. All three were among the most dangerous abnormals, ones that she would have no quarrel with locking up in the Sanctuary, under maximum security. If Silevatn was just that good, or desperate enough to capture a group of Kappa's during their mating cycle, then this was definitely one to watch out for.

_Damn. That dangerous?_

'Helen. I think we have a slight problem'.

'This isn't going to be about you having no more pieces of sugar to gorge yourself on, is it?'

'No' she replied, rolling her eyes at Nikola's expression. 'But I still stand by my former statement. No candy is an emergency'.

'Beka?' Helen asked, looking concerned at Beka's worried expression. 'What is it?'

'My contact came through. We're not dealing with just any old, run-of-the-mill bad dude here, we're going up against a seasoned Cabal agent, who deals with the most dangerous of abnormals'.

'We've been up against some very difficult people before' Helen added, her head flickering back and forth between the road and Beka.

'I know, but this guy is all about the most dangerous of the dangerous'.

Quickly she checked her phone as a familiar beep reached her ears.

_Beks, you might want to leave this one alone. I know you want this bracelet, but he's the type that goes killing Dragons- remember that Medusa Head we found in Northern Australia. That was this guy. He's fully funded, and dangerous. A real psychopath. Stay Safe, Bekky._

Her eyes widened, just as her voice pitch grew slightly higher. 'Jeez, Helen, maybe we should, you know. Get back-up'.

'We could meet with the Head of the Sanctuary in Athens, but it might be best if we get in with minimal contact. We can't risk being detected. What type of back-up did you have in mind?'

'32 nuclear war heads, 73 rifles and over 100 people storming the compounds while riding dragons should do'.

'Beka' Helen sighed. 'Honestly, this isn't time for jokes'.

'This isn't a joke! And I want several of those hand held thingies off star Trek while we're at it! And can we bring Zeke?'

'Zeke?' Nikola interrupted, looking between them, with a strange look.

'Giant Lizard Thing that Helen keeps in her basement' Beka announced. 'What, you honestly thought that the Ninja Turtles retired in Nebraska or something?'

'Why doesn't it surprise me that you've named all the creatures that Helen keeps?'

Beka grinned at Nikola.

'Well, a girl's gotta have her pets, do you wanna hear your name or what?'

'I already have a name. Nikola Tesla. You should write it on your hand, so you don't forget it'.

'Whatever Edward. Hey Helen, you have a name too' Beka fluttered her eyelashes at the mirror.

'Edward?' Nikola asked, disgusted.

'You have a name for me?' Helen asked loudly, anticipating a fight.

'Well yes. You taught me that all abnormal life is equal. And that I shouldn't discriminate. So if the Ninja Turtle from hell has a name, so should you'.

'I suppose I should hear it'.

'But that would be telling!' Beka grinned coyly. 'I can honestly say it fits you though'.

'While all this touchy-feely bonding time is really warming my heart, really it is, can we get back on track?'

'Darn, I was just about to start asking Helen to show me the color of her underwear'.

'Rebecca' Nikola interrupted, raising his eyebrow slightly.

'I bet you were one of those Nerdy kids who did homework voluntarily, made friends with their teachers and hitched their pants up to their armpits. Party Pooper' Beka sniffed before nodding.

'You know how dangerous it is to stand in the way of Tesla when he's trying to raid Helen's wine cellar. Well, imagine Tesla hungry and sober, just released after spending 72 hours working with John Druitt. Still wanna stand in his way? Now times the danger level by 2 and add some, that's how dangerous this guy is'.

Nikola stared at her. 'Oh great, mock the brilliant scientist, you know, Rebecca, if you're only going to insult me while we are going on my expedition, I'll leave you at a gas station, and ask Tiny Tim to come and fetch you'.

'DO NOT INSULT HENRY!'

'I didn't insult him, I actually quite like the guy, he has at least 1/16th of my brilliance'.

'Aww. Did Nikky get a friend?'

Nikola sent a look towards Helen.

'Her ability to walk through walls. Could it affect her brain, like teleporting does to Druitt?' Nikola asked curiously.

'Not that I can tell, Beka's molecules work in concert'.

'Well, I think you should re-examine that theory' Nikola played with the cuff of his suit hauntily.

'I am not brain damaged. How could you be so mean?' Beka whined, pretending to wipe away tears.

'Honestly you two. Beka, the information'.

'Ok! Jeez, Mom, you don't have to totally rip my ear off' Beka paused and winced as Helen's thoughts took a turn. 'Sorry'.

'But anyway, this guy is apparently running the _protection_ of the bracelet. He's a Dragon Slayer. He kills them for sport, killed the last Medusa off in Australia, and kidnapped a bunch of Kappa that I really really wanted. And,' she checked the latest message that her contact had sent her. 'He's the one who started up the trade of Kitsune fur coats in India, and fished out the remains of the Merfolk from the Bermuda Triangle and skinned and sold them, to the highest bidder'.

'Why wasn't I informed about that?' Helen asked, outraged that it had been kept from her.

'Well, I emailed you a copy of the E-bay page' Beka shrugged. 'And they were rather nice fur coats, I thought you would have brought them all, or something'.

'I do not endorse the slaughter of creatures for any purposes, abnormal or otherwise'.

'Um, hello, vegetarian here!'

'I wish you had informed me of this, instead of emailing me a copy of an E-bay page' Helen's voice was tight and clipped, by her tone and her erratic thoughts, she could tell that Helen was extremely mad.

'I email you a lot of things, the bunch of Yeti who've moved into a beach house down in California, the several Fairy swarms currently living in my cabin in Florida. The shape shifter who's strutting her stuff in the cat walks of Paris. The Phoenix who's been burning down houses in northern Texas, the Water Elemental who's 'haunting' a swimming pool in Arizona'

Helen's face told her everything she needed to know. 'You don't read my emails? Oh, come on! I spend ages writing those up, talking to contacts and finding newspaper articles!' Helen half-smiled.

'Sorry, but after the third time you attempted to sign me up for "The greatest Bubblegum flavors of all time fan site" I just read the subject line.'

'What! So you didn't read about the Neugle-horse hybrid that I brought from a soccer mom last month?' Beka asked, incredulously. 'There were several deaths because this thing went swimming with passengers. I saved the little bratty blond that soccer mom was cooing over! I paid 5,000 bucks for a twenty dollar pony!'

'I'm sorry Beka, but you know I have a lot of work to do, and when I do check my email, I only really have time for the work-related ones. Having the subject line "Hey lookie here Helen" or "OMG so and so's cool" generally doesn't imply work, Beka'.

'Darn. Not even my "ooh, so hot" message concerning the Three Sirens that have recently been signed up to a music label? I have their CD in my glove box'.

'Not even that' Helen stated. Beka sighed and shook her head.

'There's no hope for you Helen, none at all'. Beka sighed again. "How could you not want to read the mail I send you? I'm your biggest fan!"

'Back to the Cabal' Nikola growled. 'Enough chatter'

Beka pouted but went back to their conversation. 'Anyway, this guy is protecting the bracelet, so I'd bet my vampire friend here that their security is pretty much unassailable'.

Nikola glared at her but didn't comment.

'So we take the back door' Helen said confidently.

'If there is a back door' Beka muttered. Helen glanced at her.

'There will be, molecular intangibility tends to make these back doors exist, remember'.

'Ohh, right, _I'm _your back door' Beka realised, and then smiled. 'Cool'.

Helen smiled and shook her head, turning her focus back on the road.

'One problem' Beka said. 'He's nine miles out of Athens'.

Helen looked at her a moment and sighed. Turning the car around sharply, she headed back in the direction they came from.

'And no stopping at creepy hotels' Beka added.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

'Does your contact have any more information on this Silevatn or the bracelet?' Helen asked as she navigated her way along a particularly busy road.

'I'll ask' Beka said, pulling out her phone and composing an email.

_Got any more info on Silevatn and the bracelet?_ After a few minutes she got a reply.

_Yeah, according to one of my people, Silevatn was a test subject for the cabal before he made his way up through their ranks. He was used for a genetic test that involved the cabal messing around with his genetics, so there's a chance he's part abnormal, but I couldn't say for sure. As for your bracelet, I've heard rumours that it's been worn by others in the pas, and that they didn't turn out so good but I don't have anything concrete. Good luck Bekky._

Beka smiled.

_Thanks, and don't worry, I'll be fine_.

'Added to the fact that Silevatn is possibly the most dangerous guy in the world, the Cabal did some testing on him so he's probably part abnormal and according to my contact there are rumours of this bracelet of yours Nikky, having been worn by others and they've ended up dead' Beka told them.

'Murdered?' Helen asked concerned.

'Well, they didn't exactly die of old age' Beka pointed out. Helen smiled at her and took a quick left turn.

'Well, I guess that the Cabal aren't stupid enough to try and wear the bracelet' Nikola put in dryly.

'Why wouldn't they?' Beka asked curiously.

'Because it was made for evil and it has the power to possess its wearer' Nikola explained. 'If it takes possession over the mind of someone wearing it, it'll completely fill them with negative feelings and force them to so it's bidding, making them do things they wouldn't normally do'

'Sounds like you Tesla' Beka said mockingly, Nikola glared at her and she became serious. 'So no touching the evil bracelet, got it'.

'How does it possess someone?' Helen asked.

'It was made with the spirit of an abnormal that controls people through rage and fury' Nikola answered. 'Only people with it's maker's blood was said to be able to control it'.

'Wow, sounds great, next time you meet the maker, thank him for me' Beka said sarcastically.

'Well let's just get to it before someone _does _try to wear it' Helen said. 'I wouldn't put it past the Cabal to try and control this thing'.

'Me neither' Beka agreed.

'Are you sure we can't get back-up?' Beka asked for the fourth time since they had arrived at Mt. Penteli.

'I'm not endangering innocent people Beka' Helen replied, for the fourth time. Beka sighed.

'Alright, but don't blame me when you're riddled with bullet holes'.

'Could we please hurry up?' Nikola asked impatiently. Beka picked up on it.

'Patience is a virtue, Tesla' she told him.

'I'm not feeling particularly virtuous at the moment' he replied. Beka just looked around, examining her surroundings once again.

'Are you sure this is the right side of the mountain, I don't really want to end up phasing through the whole mountain before we find the cave' she asked.

'I'm sure' Helen replied.

'Ok then' Beka said and breathed in. Taking hold of Nikola and Helen's arms, they stepped through the rock. Soon after Beka's lungs began aching, they came to the cave. As their feet touched solid ground, Nikola looked around.

'There are people coming' he said and Beka took their arms once again and pulled them back through the rock, moving further down the tunnel. Once she felt their minds past them, she pulled back out of the rock and turned to Nikola as they headed off deeper into the tunnel.

'A little more notice would be great next time' Beka hissed as her and Helen pulled out a flashlight each and turned them on.

'You are a telepath, you should have heard them coming'

'Well I was a little busy making sure you didn't end up stuck in the middle of a fricken rock' Beka muttered angrily.

'Let's just find this bracelet, shall we?' Helen suggested, pushing past the both of them. Nikola strolled up to her and walked next to her, leaving Beka behind.

'I don't suppose anyone bought a radio' Beka asked as she ran to catch-up.

'We are in the middle of a mountain, radios wouldn't even work here' Nikola replied.

Beka sighed. 'Well that sucks, whoever invented the radio was an idiot'.

Helen smiled softly and scanned the tunnel with her flash light. Nikola chose to ignore her and looked for any signs he could recognise from a map Beka had found while hacking the government.

'This map is entirely inadequate' he complained as he looked at it with Helen.

'Well so are you, but you don't see me complaining' Beka said as she spun around. 'Did you hear that?' she asked quickly.

'No, what was it?' Helen asked.

'I don't know' she replied, then turned to stare at Tesla and visibly paled. 'It-it-it's a monster' she breathed out, horrified.

'Rebecca, be quiet' Tesla ordered.

'You know Tesla, usually when I'm as grouchy as you are, it's because of a certain time of the month' Beka acknowledged. 'Helen, do vampires get periods?'

'Beka, please' Helen answered distractedly then she frowned. 'Beka, what is this marking for?' she asked, pointing at the map.

Beka leaned over to get a better look. 'That's where the pool and the temple for Pan is'

'Pan, the Greek god?'

'The one and only' Beka confirmed. Helen looked at Nikola.

'Maybe we should try down there' she suggested. Nikola nodded. They headed down and turned into the next intersecting tunnel.

'Hey look at this' Beka said a few minutes later, hunched over before a large rock in the wall, examining something with her flashlight. Helen and Nikola came over.

'What is it?' Helen asked and bent down next to her. Beka pointed at her find.

'It's a child's footprint' Beka said.

Helen followed the trail with her eyes. 'It looks like they've gone straight through the rock' she looked at Beka. 'Someone else with molecular intangibility' she stated.

'Exactly what I thought, but who brings a kid to this dark, depressing lump of rock, it's not exactly your typical theme-park' Beka said.

Helen looked at Beka. 'Maybe you should check it out'.

'On the way back if you don't mind, I want to find this bracelet sometime soon' Nikola interceded before Beka had a chance to reply.

Helen nodded and stood up. 'We'll have a look on our way back' she told Beka.

After a while they stopped in front of an opening.

'Ladies first' Beka looked at Nikola first, indicating for him to go. Helen rolled her eyes and led the way, Beka and Nikola following.

Beka scanned the cavern, eyes finally resting on the crumbling temple and the small pool behind it. She walked up to the pool and leaned over to it. 'Hmmm'

'What?' Helen asked, looking at her.

'Well, that isn't water, well at least not completely' Beka said, fingers hovering above the water.

Helen came over to her for a closer look. 'It looks like a toxin or some kind, mixed in with the water'.

'To stop people from going in?' Beka asked, glancing at Helen.

Helen nodded. 'Or to stop them from getting to the other side' she said, looking up at the far end of the cavern. Beka followed her gaze and saw a small ledge at the edge of the pool.

'You think there's something there?' she asked as Nikola joined them.

Helen shrugged. 'It's possible'.

'How do you suggest we get over to the other side if the pool is poisoned?' Nikola said as they both stood simultaneously.

'I could probably phase across, just give me a minute to make sure I can actually do it without killing us all' Beka said as she continued to study the water and its contents.

Cautiously she lowered one foot onto the water and pushed down. Her foot just came straight back up, completely dry. Slowly she stepped onto the water completely and stood atop the water.

Grinning, she looked at Helen and Nikola, feeling their curiosity and concern.

'I could so be the next Jesus Christ' she said as she focused on keep herself above the water. 'Alright let's go' she said and held out her hands. Helen and Nikola grasped her hands with their own and each took a step. Slowly they crossed the pool together.

'I hope you aren't wearing white Helen' Beka said breathlessly while they walked, with only a couple of metres to go. 'I'm not sure I can do this for much longer'.

'I thought you were all-powerful' Nikola said sarcastically.

Beka glared at him. 'Yeah well, It would be a hell of a lot easier if I didn't have you as a dead weight' she muttered, getting angry.

Nikola saw and laughed. 'You wouldn't even be able to phase through a table if it weren't for me' he said. The extra anger was enough to fuel Beka until she reached the ledge and the three stepped onto it. Beka hunched over, recovering, while Nikola and Helen examined the stone in front of them.

'It should be on the other side' Nikola said.

'Look for a trip-switch' Beka told them, straightening up.

Helen searched for a crevice of any kind, but shook her head. 'I can't find one'.

'So they knew people with the same power as me and made a door so that only they could get to the other side' Beka wondered.

'I would say so' Nikola replied.

'It makes no sense, why would they make a door so that only someone with molecular intangibility could get through' Helen thought out loud.

'Maybe whoever made knew someone with my power and told them how to get here' Beka suggested. 'And they would be practically immortal, so there'd be no need in having another way to get through'.

'Could it have been made be the vampires, I mean if they were the ones who buried this bracelet, what better place than somewhere only a few people could get to it or would even want to go' Beka went on, looking at Nikola.

'Well, it would certainly be a sufficient place to hide the bracelet' Nikola conceded. 'Would you mind seeing if there is anything on the other side at all?'

Beka smiled sweetly at him. 'Only because you asked so nicely' she went up to the stone and put her hand through.

'Well there's definitely something behind here' Beka said, then she phased completely through to the other side. She examined the large cavern with her flashlight.

'Wow' she commented.

'Have you found anything?' she heard Helen's shout on the other side.

'Well if this isn't something I don't know what is' she yelled back. Turning around, she walked back through to Nikola and Helen.

'Are you going to take us through now or am I going to have to wait?' Nikola asked impatiently.

Beka deliberated and sighed. 'Come on then Dracula'. Taking Helen and Nikola by their arms, they stepped through the stone one by one.

On the other side was a large cavern filled with old books, dusty paintings and other belongings that looked like they had seen better days.

'This is amazing' Helen said as she examined some of the books next to her. Beka walked around and looked through some of the portraits that were in a pile.

'Some of these look really old' she said. 'Could these all be owned by the same family?'

'It's likely' Helen answered then they both turned around as a cracking noise sounded.

'Just me' Nikola said carelessly. Helen went back to the books she was examining and Beka threw Nikola a dirty look as he tucked a small book into his suit.

Beka laughed. 'Check this out'.

Helen looked over. 'The footprints from before'.

'Yep, looks like we're not the only ones here recently' Beka shook her head and moved to the far side, frowning at a dusty glass box that had flashed when she swept her flashlight across the room. Reaching down, she picked the box up. Her frowned left her as she cleared away the dirt and saw a bracelet lying inside atop a blue cushion.

Smiling, she called out to him. 'Hey Nikky, I found you a wedding present'.

Nikola turned around and glanced at what she was holding up. 'The bracelet'.

'Yeah well, that is what it looks like' Beka replied mockingly. Nikola ignored her and came over to her. As Beka opened the box slowly, the bracelet began glowing faintly.

'Should it be doing that?' she asked cautiously, holding the box away from her. Helen looked over at them then back to the diary she was scanning through.

'Nikola, the bracelet, and the ring, were made by a blacksmith and passed down through his family?' Helen asked, almost hesitantly.

'Yes'

'So all this would be that family's possessions, gathered by generations, and stored here' Helen began talking as if she was working on a theory.

'Your point' Nikola asked.

Helen pointed at the book. 'This diary has an entry, here listen: "June 14th, 1946. Today my first child was born, a little baby girl and even though she's only a day old I can already see her mother in her, I can tell she's going to be amazing. We named her Rebecca after her grandmother. Rebecca Thompson' Helen stopped and looked at Beka, and saw that Beka had paled while Helen was reading the diary aloud.

'That's the day I was born and my father's name was Thompson' Beka whispered and looked to Nikola. 'Did you know?'

Nikola shook his head. 'If I had known, don't you think you would have heard it in my thoughts?'

Beka nodded, knowing he was right. 'So why am I getting a glowing bracelet for my _welcome home _celebration?'

'Most likely, it's because the bracelet recognises that you are a blood relative to it's creator' Helen told her.

Beka looked at her quickly. 'Don't use the words me and blood in the same sentence, Nikola might not be able to resist'.

'And for a moment there I thought you had gotten over those childish remarks' he said dryly. Beka jeered at him. 'Can we get back to the creepy, glowing bracelet that, according to Nikola, is possessed?'

'Beka, it might be best if we take it back to the Sanctuary, I don't want that thing in the hands of the Cabal' Helen said.

Beka nodded. 'Ok then, putting the lid back on creepy bracelet' as she closed the lid, her finger brushed against the bracelet accidentally and it flashed a bright green and Beka threw up her arm to cover her eyes. Suddenly Beka felt something clamp onto her wrist and crawl up her arm, where it settled on her upper arm.

Hesitant, she lowered her arm and slowly looked down at her other. There sat the bracelet, giving off a faint light. Then she looked up at Helen and Nikola's shocked faces.

'Please tell me that was supposed to happen' she said, eyes flashing with fear and anger.

'Well considering the bracelet knows it belongs to your family, there's a good chance it won't even attempt to possess you' Nikola said.

'Oh, great a good chance' Beka hissed sarcastically. 'It's been stuck in here for all these years, it probably wants nothing more than to possess someone and reap some havoc'.

'Beka just calm down, can you take it off?' Helen asked as she came closer. Beka tried and shook her head.

'No, it's stuck'

'What about trying to phase through it?' Nikola suggested. Beka glanced at him then looked down at the bracelet as she concentrated. After a moment she gave up.

'I can't, I don't even know what metal this is' she said as she started to worry.

'Ok, let's get back to the Sanctuary and we'll run some tests' Helen smiled encouragingly. 'We will get this off you'.

Beka smiled back and took a deep breath. 'Shall we go then?'

'Are you even going to be able to get through with the bracelet?' Nikola asked.

Beka thought about it. 'I'm not sure. I can tell it doesn't want to be taken off so as long as I'm not trying to, I think I'll be fine. But I am not going over that pool again, I think we can chance following the footprints'.

'Ok then' Helen said and she and Nikola made their way to Beka.

The moment they were on the other side, Beka hunched over.

'What's wrong?' Helen asked immediately.

Beka shook her head and straightened. 'I don't know, I just felt really weird, I don't know how to describe it'.

'Are you going to be able to get out alright?' Helen asked.

'Someone's coming' Nikola whispered and Beka took hold of them both and phased back into the wall. As soon as she felt their minds pass them, she moved back out, Nikola and Helen a step behind her.

'Ok, I officially hate this bracelet. It is messing with my head' Beka whispered angrily as they followed the same tunnel as the group of men that had just passed them.

'Try not to phase until we can get it off you' Helen instructed softly.

'Then how are we going to get out?' Beka asked.

'We'll just have to leave through the cave entrance' Nikola said.

'And let the Cabal hope that we don't run into them' Beka said grimly. Helen looked at her but didn't say anything.

They continued down the tunnel until they saw a faint light.

'So how we gonna play this?' Beka asked as she loosened her gun in its holster.

Helen saw. 'We are not going in there all guns blazing' she stated.

Beka rolled her eyes. 'I'm just being _prepared_'.

'If you two don't mind' Nikola interrupted them. Beak glared at him while Helen led the way. Without making a sound, the three moved against the cave side towards the entrance.

'Silevatn better let us have the weekend off, my daughters having her birthday party on Saturday, I promised I'd go' they froze as they heard a laughter coming from a group of men as they walked past the three where they hid in the shadows.

Beka tapped into their thoughts and frowned.

'Helen' she whispered urgently. 'It's a tra-' Beka broke off as she felt something hit her and she fell, hitting her head on the rock around her. Faintly she heard shouting and a thump as another body fell beside her. Before she could process anything, she was engulfed by the darkness.

'Bind and gag them, then take them to the warehouse' came blunt orders as a man walked into the room to see his plan had gone exactly as planned.

'Yes, sir' a squad of men replied. Rough hands grab Helen and Beka as they were bound and gagged. 'And take this vampire with them' he instructed, looking at the half-vampire stuck inside a titanium cage that was connected to a complicated-looking machine. Nikola placed his hands on the bars to try and bend them, and pulled back when he was electrocuted.

'Electric from the Earth's magnetic fields' Silevatn informed him as his orders were being carried out. 'There's a lot more where that came from'. Nikola bared his vampiric teeth and growled.

Silevatn turned away and watched as Beka and Helen were dragged down the cave, into a chamber that had been changed to suit the Cabal. Silevatn smiled and followed them so he could watch them each being tied to a chair.

_I've waited so long for this Rebecca, _he thought as he looked down at his wife for the first time in nearly twenty years.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, sorry it took so long for me to put this chapter up, my laptop decided it didn't like me anymore and wiped this entire chapter after I spent twelve hours straight finishing it. And for all faults and errors, I'm sorry, I just wanted to really post this chapter so I was very sleep deprived when I edited. I never seem to be able to update regularly.

And I wanted to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews I've been getting.

Chapter Five

Beka felt the fog lifting and tried to recall where she was. As she thought back to what had happened to her, she tried to move and felt a sharp pain strike through her head. Ignoring it, she realised there was something cold stuck around her leg.

Opening her eyes, she blinked back tears from the sudden light and looked down, seeing a metal shackle around her ankle and attempted to pry it off but couldn't, not even when she tried phasing. Examining her surroundings, she saw Nikola trapped inside a metal cage and started laughing, unable to stop despite the pain that ran through her chest.

'It really isn't that funny, you know' Nikola commented dryly, looking at her. Beka took a deep breath as another spike of pain went travelled through her. She saw Helen close by, wrists chained loosely above her.

'You awake Helen?' Beka asked quietly.

'Yes' she replied, looking up at her chains.

'Don't suppose you can get free?' Beka asked hopefully.

After a few moments of trying, she gave up. 'No'.

'Damn' Beka swore. 'What about you, Tesla?'

Tesla looked at her in irritation and touched the bar in front of him then bought it back quickly as a sharp bolt of electricity struck him.

'So is that a yes of a no?' she asked, annoyed and feigning ignorance.

'That would be a no' came a reply as Silevatn walked in, accompanied by a handful of armed men. 'A field of electromagnetic currents from the Earth's crust, and it's running all over those bars, he's not going _anywhere_'.

Beka froze, recognising him then recovered. 'Cameron, what are you doing here?' she asked, sweetly enough to cover the loathing in her voice.

'Well, my darling wife, you have something I want' he informed her.

Nikola looked at Beka. 'You two are married?'

'_Were,_ Nikola, were' Beka corrected him.

'You know Beka, we never actually got a divorce' Cameron smirked.

Beka looked at Helen. 'You got engaged to Jack the Ripper, does that mean you know a divorce attorney? Cause I you do, I want their number'.

'Now, now Beka, be nice' Cameron said, walking up to her.

'Get away from me, bastard' Beka warned, backing away. As soon as she began moving, a pair of soldiers ran forward to restrain her.

'Get off me' Beka struggled. Cameron smirked and took out a syringe full of a clear liquid. Taking the cap off, he quickly punctured her arm. Beka attempted profusely to phase the needle through her but was still too dazed to. Cameron pushed the contents into her blood and drew the needle out.

'What is that?' Beka asked, worried enough to forget her anger.

'Don't worry, nothing overly dramatic, just a bit of pure alcohol, enough to get you drunk so you wont be able to phase for the next ten hours or so' Cameron explained as the soldiers released her and moved back.

'Well that is how you got me to marry you' Beka retorted.

'Play nice Bekky' Cameron said as he walked towards the door.

'How do you even know it'll work?'

'Well, it was very effective on our test subject, apparently out son can't handle his liquor very well'

'Let him go' Beka warned quietly, deadly serious.

Cameron deliberated, enjoying the look on her face. 'No, I don't think I will. If you leave this room then I won't have any incentive to keep him around'.

'You'd kill your own son?' Beka asked, hoping he was bluffing.

'Of course' he replied so easily that Beka's heart sunk. 'And don't even try that telepathic shit, it won't work on me or my men' Cameron finished and walked out, closely followed by the soldiers.

'Oh we are in a _ton _of shit' Beka said as she felt the alcohol began to take its effect.

'Beka, we'll get him out of here' Helen smiled comfortingly.

Beka scoffed. 'And how do you propose we do that Helen? You're chained up, I haven't been this drunk since I was thirty and our pet monkey over there is stuck in a _freakin' _cage' she ended in a shout.

'Calm down Beka' she said softly.

Beka shook her head and turned to Nikola. 'Y'know, you better hope you don't get a heart attack and die because of that cage' she told him matter-of-factly. 'But if you do, could you please fall forwards?'

Nikola sighed. 'If you must remain this drunk, could you please do it quietly?'

Beka pouted. 'That's not very nice' she said to him as a parent would to a four year old. Crawling up to his cage, she strained to reach it. Eventually, a bolt struck her as her fingers managed to brush against the corner bar.

'Ouch!' Beka exclaimed, rubbing her fingers. 'Mr. Zappy hurts' she complained and crawled back to snuggle against Helen the best she could. 'Mr. Zappy is mean'.

Helen left her to lie there then frowned as she felt Beka fidgeting beside her. 'What are you doing?'

'Looking for your phone, I want pizza' she said, digging into Helen's back pocket. Finally she found it in Helen's jacket, pulling it out, she began dialling numbers and held it to her ear.

'Hello? Do you have cheese and pineapple?'

'No' came the amused reply from the man on the other end of the line.

'What! How can you not have cheese and pineapple, that's the worst fate ever for a pizza shop, not having cheese and pineapple'.

'Ma'am, this is a shoe sto-'

'I don't care' she cut him off. 'Do you at least have meat-lovers? Without the meat of course, I'm vegetarian, have been my whole life' she began rambling.

'Really? I love meat lovers, _with _the meat' the man replied, starting a conversation about pizza toppings.

'THIS ISN'T A PIZZA SHOP, IT'S A SHOE STORE!' a different man shouted some time later, loud enough that Beka flinched and pulled the phone away from her ear slightly.

'You don't have to yell, I was just _talking _to the other man. Can you put him back on? He was nice, your not, your grumpy' Beka complained.

'NO, I WILL NOT'

'FINE, YOU BUM FACE' Beka yelled back. She continued to insult him in a range of different languages until he hung up.

'He was mean, I'm never going to "Spend Less" ever again' she told Helen and Nikola, who were looking at her with varying expressions about her multi-lingual insults.

'Beka, can you call Will for me?' Helen asked gently.

Beka deliberated then nodded. 'Ok' she found him in the contacts and called the number.

'Magnus?' Will asked, seeming confused.

'No, I'm Beka' she informed him brightly.

'Umm, hi Beka. Why are you calling me on Magnus' cell?'

'Because I want ice cream!' she demanded, shushing Helen when she went to open her mouth.

'Ok... Can you put Magnus on?' Will asked, having no idea why Beka was acting this way.

'Not until you give me ice cream' Beka wouldn't budge.

'If you put Magnus on, I'll give you all the ice cream you could ever want' Will bargained.

Beka thought over his offer. 'Fine' she agreed and put the phone next to Helen's ear.

'Will' she greeted him. 'Beka, stop' she whispered as Beka began playing with her hair. Beka pouted but stopped.

'Ok..' Will sounded even more confused.

'Sorry Will, the Cabal ambushed us and injected Beka with alcohol so she can't phase' Helen explained.

'Where are you? I'll send a team to help you' Will said.

Helen stopped him. 'No, the Cabal are probably listening to this, don't worry about us, we'll just be a bit late getting back'.

'Yeah, you could say that' Will answered sarcastically.

Helen smiled. 'Bye Will'.

'Cya Magnus' Will said then hung up.

'Helen and Will, sitting in a tree' Beka sung as she lowered the phone from Helen's face. 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'

'Rebecca, would you be so kind as to be quiet?' Nikola asked, knowing there wasn't even the slightest chance she would.

'Aww, Nikky, you're just jealous' Beka said sympathetically.

At that moment, the door swung open and once again, Cameron walked in with his bodyguards.

'Give me the phone' he demanded, holding out his hand. Beka ignored him and instead looked to one of the guards.

'Hi! I'm Beka, what's your name?' she said in such an innocent, sing-song voice that the man's stony-faced demeanour fell for a split second.

Cameron glared at them both as he recognised it as the pick-up line she had once used on him. Beka just continued smiling sweetly at the guard. Frustrated, Cameron stalked forward and snatched the phone from her.

'Hey' Beka complained. 'That's not nice'.

Cameron shot a withering look at her and walked out with his retinue. The guard Beka had introduced herself to looked back at her as he shut the door and Beka waved to him.

'Was there any point to that?' Nikola asked, hoping there was a point to her flirting.

'Yes' she defended. 'He looked nice, like that man from the shoe store'.

Nikola refused to answer her.

'Beka' Helen said meaningfully. Beka frowned in confusion, than her face cleared.

Pushing away the effects of the alcohol as best she could, she concentrated on Helen's thoughts.

_Are you listening? _Helen asked her. Beka gave a small, discreet nod

_Can you feel Haddon anywhere? _Beka expanded her sense to cover the entire mountain, searching for her son while struggling against the alcohol.

Scanning through minds everywhere she stopped as soon as found her son, unconscious but alive.

She gave Helen another discreet nod.

_Do you know where in the mountain they have him?_

Beka looked at Helen with a raised eyebrow as if she couldn't believe Helen was asking her that. Helen smiled softly, knowing the reason behind the expression.

_Can you get us free? _Beka hesitated before she gave any indication, not wanting to put Helen, or Nikola, in danger but she knew that if she left them there, they would end up worse for wear.

She sighed then walked over to Helen and phased them both out of their chains. Then Beka went over to Nikola and grabbed him, tugging him as he stepped out. 'Let's go Mr. Murphy' she said as she walked over to the wall closest to Nikola's cage. Taking Helen and Nikola by the arm, they walked through then Beka let go as she led them down the hallway.

'It amazes me that even when are chained up and facing certain death, you can make up pathetic names for me' Nikola told her as he followed her closely.

Beka glanced back at him. 'I didn't make it up, it's from Poko, y'know, little five year old boy, at home with his dog and stuffed monkey, . There's even a rhyme about him every episode when Poko's upset. Wanna hear it?' she asked, keeping her mind off other, pressing matters.

'Not particularly' Nikola said disdainfully.

Beka pretended she didn't hear and proceeded to sing it anyway. 'Hug a monkey, hug it tight. Hug it til you feel alright' Beka looked at him again. 'Can I have a hug Nikky?' she asked, completely serious.

Nikola didn't even dignify the request with a response as they walked around a hallway corner.

A few minutes later, Beka stopped about a foot from a wall.

'He's behind there' she told the other two quietly. Helen put her hand on Beka's shoulder and smiled encouragingly at her.

Beka smiled back softly and took a deep breath. Taking Nikola's arm, she walked through.

At the other side Beka froze. In the middle of the room, sat her son, tied to a small wooden chair his dark fringe only covering half of a cut that blood was freely running from. Surrounding him were a large group of soldiers standing in formation. Laser sights moved quickly to sit on their chests as they raised their guns to aim them at the three.

Anger rose inside Beka as Cameron made his way through the ranks of men. He looked the three over as he stopped in front of them and waved for them to lower their weapons.

'Well I had expected you to escape, but never this quickly' he said, almost congratulating them.

Beka refrained from swearing at him. 'What makes you think I won't just phase through your men and take Haddon?' she asked, knowing he would have a back-up plan and wanting to know it.

'Well aside from fifty men ready to shoot him as soon as I give the order, there's enough C4 placed in this room to blow it up, and anyone in it' Cameron said, pulling out a small device with a button on top. 'One push of this button and the next time you see Haddon will be at his funeral' Cameron threatened.

Beka looked at him. While he had been talking, she had tried, unsuccessfully, to get into his thoughts. Cameron smirked at her, somehow knowing. 'See what happens when someone decides to take your son's genetic make-up and combine it with their own. Your own powers can be used against you'.

'You're crazy if you think that you can control the power' Helen stated from beside Beka. 'Haddon and Beka both have enough genetic defects that having their powers in a normal human will kill them' she explained.

Realisation dawned on Beka as she listened to Helen. Cameron, however, was one step ahead. 'That had been accounted for' he said. 'But I must say, I did decide against having the position of all my organs reversed. Why is it that all your organs are on the other side of you body anyway?' Cameron asked curiously.

Beka felt something rising in her and realised it was the bracelet and hurriedly pushed it back down. 'What do you want with us?' she asked bluntly, refusing to answer any questions about her genetic defects.

'Well isn't it obvious? I want the bracelet' Cameron explained simply. 'And you have it'.

'Most people use please and thankyou' Beka told him, hoping to distract him long enough to find a way to save Haddon.

Cameron shook his head in disbelief. 'Most people wouldn't be able to make such childish comments in such distressing situations' he said to her then glanced over at Helen and Nikola. 'The founder of the Sanctuary network and the part-vampire, you two would be a most cherished gift for my bosses. As for you' Cameron turned his gaze back to Beka and lifted a finger. 'I would be willing to bet that you are the most powerful of your kind since that bracelet's maker' he said, pointing at the bulge under Beka's shirt.

'Not to mention your powers of telepathy and empathy'.

'Thanks' Beka said sarcastically.

'Which is why I needed you here' Cameron said.

'So you gave my contacts false info to lead us here? Not exactly award winning stuff' Beka told him, hoping to stall long enough for Haddon to become conscious.

'Well, in a manner of speaking yes' Cameron replied vaguely and Beka felt a flash of fear at his evasive answer.

'What do you mean _in a manner of speaking_?'

'I should inform you that your friend Ryan Matthews, aka _Jack_' Beka felt another chill as he said Jack's real name, which was known to very few. 'Let's just say he's gone into early retirement'.

Beka gritted her teeth, but before she could say anything, Cameron continued taunting her.

'As for your friend Amy' Cameron began, pulling out a phone Beka instantly recognised it as the one her friend and best contact owned. 'I wouldn't have gone all the way to England for a phone, would I? Not when transmissions are so easy to fake' Cameron said, scrolling through the phone.

'So you took her phone and sent me fake messages?' Beka asked disbelieving, knowing it was out of Cameron's character to even think of doing that.

Cameron didn't respond, still looking through the phone. Finally he stopped and tossed it to Beka, who caught it, unsure why he had thrown it to her.

'It's too bad really, she seemed like a nice girl, and by the sounds of it, she really liked you' Cameron shrugged. 'Your loss'.

Rage drowned Beka as the implications of his words sunk in.

'What the _hell _did you really want me here for?' she shouted at him, causing Helen to flinch slightly and several Cabal agents to aim their gun at her.

Cameron waved for them to relax and looked at Beka. 'I've told you, the bracelet'.

Unconsciously, Beka rubbed her arm where the metal chaffed the skin.

'See, I had meant to ambush you first then get you to take the bracelet for me, but instead you took a little detour and managed to hide from my men' Cameron told them. 'Tell me Beka, why did you put the bracelet on? Surely you couldn't want the extra power it gives the wearer'

Beka turned to Helen. 'Nikola didn't mention anything about _extra powers_' she hissed to her. 'Whatever happened to team work?'.

Cameron heard her every word and chuckled. 'Dissent in the ranks' he commented.

Beka turned back to him. 'Oh shut up' she told him curtly. He raised an eyebrow and raised the trigger he still held.

'Things aren't looking to good for your son now, are they?' he told her.

Beka rolled her eyes at him. 'I hate to state the obvious, but you do have a couple dozen meat-heads pointing guns at him' she said. Some of the soldiers took offence and raised their guns at her, laser-sights hovering between her eyes.

Beka tried to look at them but only managed to go cross-eyed. 'That's not very nice, y'know' she told the four men who had their guns at aimed at her. They stayed in their rigid positions until Cameron waved for them to relax. They did, lowering their weapons so the sights rested just above her heart instead.

Beka rolled her eyes once again. 'Well that's sooo much better' she said sarcastically.

Cameron turned his attention to Nikola. 'I have done a lot of research on this bracelet and so far the only way I know for the bracelet to be removed is to kill the wearer' he said, waiting for Nikola's reaction.

'And your point is?' he asked.

Cameron looked at him. 'Well I imagine that you would want to save Beka' he responded, slightly unsure of himself for the first time the entire conversation.

'Never underestimate Nikola's arrogance and self-centredness' Beka told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Nikola glared at her. 'He is right you know, the only way to get that bracelet off is to kill you, or for the bracelet to release you'.

'And that thing has been locked up for centuries, so the chance of that ever happening is about the same chance your son has to live past today'.

'Well you might as well blow him up then' Beka snapped as she felt the bracelet take over momentarily.

Cameron shrugged. 'Fine then, perhaps you won't be able to survive the explosion and of course, Dr. Magnus here won't either, although' he said, glancing at Nikola. 'It'll be interesting to see whether the vampire will live'.

Cameron raised the trigger. 'I've always found count downs so melodramatic but amusing. So I guess I'll start from five…four…three' he continued counting as Beka reached out to take a hold on Helen and Nikola while the soldiers looked for a chance to get out.

'One' Cameron said simply as he paused and pushed down the button as he sunk into the ground. Instantly the explosives went off and Beka, Helen and Nikola shut their eyes, turning their heads slightly as a blinding light flashed. Thunder roared in their ears, blocking out any other noise.

A few seconds later, it all stopped. The three cautiously lifted heads to regard the scene in front of them. A few small fires still burned along the ground as Beka took a step in the direction Haddon had sat. All that remained was a small pile of smouldering ash.

Guilt racked at Beka as she froze, staring at the ash. Ever since her son had been born, he had been in constant danger because of her but she had somehow always found a way out for him. This time, however, was different, this time her luck had run out and her son had paid the price.

'Beka' Helen said quietly as she placed a hand on the younger girl's back. Beka bit her lower lip as tears threatened to spill.

'Sorry to ruin the moment but we have company' Nikola interrupted, in reference to the handful of armed men entering the room, guns cocked and ready.

As the men began firing, Beka phased her and Helen through the bullets. Eventually the men stopped, seeing how ineffective their weapons were against the three. They ran up and tried to corner Nikola away from Helen and Beka.

Anger rose up in Beka as they came at her and Helen and she began fighting them, phasing through any punches or kicks thrown her way while Nikola growled and fought them, vampiric nails and teeth fully extended.

Within minutes there were only two left standing together. Beka confronted them as she recognised the left one as the owner of the hotel they had stopped at. Rage and anger possessed her as she walked up to him and put her hand through his skin to grab his stomach.

'Where is he?' she growled at him.

'W-who?' the other man stuttered when his comrade didn't answer after he gave up on attempting to pry Beka away from him.

'Cameron' she nearly yelled at the soldier that was beginning to edge away from her.

'Beka' Helen said gently but Beka just ignored her and continued with her questioning.

'I don't know, I swear' he said as Beka clenched her hand and screams of agony erupted from the man she was holding.

'Well then, I guess I'm going to have to think of something worse than this for you' she said to him, indicating the man she was torturing.

'A car, he has, had, a car waiting for him out the mountain' he told her quickly, nauseated at the mere sight of what his comrade was going through.

'Good to know' Beka said to herself and she squeezed the organ in her hand fatally and watched without emotion as the man fell to the ground without a sound. His comrade rushed forward to check to see if his fellow soldier was alive or not when Beka leaned over and placed her had into his back, taking his heart and crushing it until he fell onto his fallen comrade.

Beka looked them over, completely emotionless then turned to Helen and Nikola, not quite looking at them. 'I'll meet you at the airport in a couple of hours' and walked off through a wall, leaving Helen and Nikola to find their own way out.

'How do you know she hasn't already gone and left us here to wait?' Nikola asked as he waited impatiently in a relatively quiet corner of the overcrowded airport.

'Because she knows that we won't leave without her' Helen told him as she scanned the room once again for any sign of Beka.

Nikola rolled his eyes. 'And so we must sit in this overcrowded airport while we wait for her' Nikola paused as something caught his eye. 'Well it looks like she's been busy at least'.

Helen frowned at him and followed his gaze, speechlessly looking up at the small tv that had been turned onto the news. The reporter being shown was on-sight in front of a large cathedral, police tape stretched around the building and a mass of people behind it.

Impaled on one of the spikes angled of the building was a human body.

The face had fallen backwards and Helen recognised him after a moment.

'I was wondering when he'd show up' Beka said from behind them, looking up at Cameron's limp body.

'How did you get him up there?' Nikola asked curiously as he and Helen stood up.

'Apparently telekinesis is one of those _extra powers _you get with the bracelet' she told them.

'How are you feeling Beka?' Helen asked, concerned. Beka glanced at her and put her hands in the pockets of a new pair of jeans she had bought before she came to the airport.

'Fine' Beka said. Truthfully, she hadn't felt anything since seeing her son as a pile of ash and somewhere inside she knew that it was because the bracelet but she didn't seem to care.

Helen knew she was lying but didn't question her further, she knew it would be easier to talk to her once they had gotten the bracelet off.

Nikola led the way to the terminal, Beka and Helen following closely. Once they got to the metal detectors, Beka phased the gun and two knifes she had stashed in her new clothing so the detectors wouldn't pick them up.

Walking onto the plane, Beka managed to let Helen and Nikola in front of her. She slipped into the toilets when she knew their minds were occupied. Phasing through the ground, she landed on the asphalt and walked back into the airport. Going up to a receptionist, she gave a smile and pulled out her purse.

'Can I have one ticket for the next available flight to London please?' she asked.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm very, very sorry about not updating in what has been I think, two months. I've had serious writers block and couldn't even type in a website address without procrastinate. You can thank Faded Feathers for this one, she helped me and probably wrote half of it. By the way, Faded Feathers was telling me that a couple of the people reading this sent her pm's and said that some of the writing style seemed like hers, just so you know, it is and I'm sorry for not putting it in sooner, I really thought I had, but Faded Feathers and I are friends so she writes for me occasionally throughout some of my chapters and adds some of her own ideas into it and I really appreciate it because this story would be back at chapter four still if it weren't for her. So this chapter is dedicated to Faded Feathers, who I owe many thanks, for this chapter and a very yummy sandwich.

On with the show then.

Chapter Six

'You should've been keeping an eye on her' Helen said angrily. Nikola looked at her, raised an eyebrow and took another sip of wine.

'Do you really think that we could have made her come with us if she didn't want to? She would have got away from us even if she didn't have the bracelet' he stated bluntly as they walked into Helen's study.

Helen made to answer, but the door burst open behind them before she could.

Will walked in, looking concerned, holding a notepad. 'Magnus, the police found a body downtown' he told her.

'What does this have to do with us?' Helen asked, attempting to calm down somewhat.

Will noticed and quickly told her what he knew. 'Apparently the local leos that found him reported that Beka's name was carved into it. The chief of police knew she worked with you and called here'.

'Have they ID'd the body yet?'

'Yeah, umm, they said he had about half a dozen aliases that they could find' Will told her and began reading them off the page he had flipped his notepad to. 'Jacob Foster, Alex Robertso-'

'Was one of them Ryan Matthews?' Nikola interrupted.

Will looked at him in confusion. 'Yeah, how did you know?'

Helen sighed. 'Because that was contact Cameron said he killed' Helen informed him. Will nodded his understanding, thinking back to earlier, when Helen and Nikola had explained everything to him, Kate and Henry. 'Does Henry have any leads on where Beka went when she lost us at the airport?'

'Ah yeah, he said that she bought a ticket to London, I called Declan, he said he'd tell you if he hears anything' Will said.

Helen smiled. 'Thanks Will' she said sincerely. 'And tell Henry to keep it up'.

Will nodded once again and walked out.

'Well let's just hope you can find her before she does something stupid' Nikola said and followed Will out.

Beka jumped out her taxi and paid the driver in cash. She walked down the familiar streets of London, heading in the direction of her old apartment.

Turning down a narrow alley, she noticed a group of teenage boys chatting ahead of her. She ignored them and until she passed them, they didn't even notice her. When they did, one of them shot out their hand and grabbed her by the waist, spinning around.

'Well, well, well, what do _we _have here?' he asked. Beka looked him over, guessing that he barely reached nineteen but before she could decide whether to get rid of the eager grins coming from him and his friends, the boy spoke again.

'I'm Matt, what's your name?' he said, attempting a charming smile. Beka didn't reply, instead she took his hand and twisted it until she heard a cry of pain.

'Did that hurt?' she asked, in a way that none of the boys present would be fooled into thinking she was in the least bit concerned.

'Ah, fuck, yes' he nearly screamed.

'Good' she said and left.

Picking the apartment lock, Beka walked in with her gun out and ready. Looking around slowly, for any signs that someone had been in there since she had moved into the Sanctuary, she headed into the lounge room.

After making sure she was alone, she moved back to the cupboard and grabbed a cereal box. Ripping it open, she took out a couple fake passports, a phone, cash and new credit cards that couldn't be linked back to her.

Going through the passports, she found one with a picture of Haddon. For a moment she just stood there, staring at the picture of her deceased son. Then she clenched her teeth and ripped it up, burning it over the sink with a match from a box she had found in the cupboard.

She closed the cupboard and went over to the tv. Taking out her knife, she slit it open, pulling out a gun and a couple of magazines. She swapped it with the gun she had taken off Cameron and put his gun inside the tv.

She put it back together and went into the bathroom. Going over to the bath, she placed her hand through the bottom and grabbed a set of car keys. Then she turned around and walked out, locked the door on her way out and headed to the garage she stored her spare cars.

Beka got out of her Ferrari and shut the door behind her. She walked towards the building she had parked in front of and headed up the front steps. Picking the lock, she entered and shut the door behind her. Going into the hallway, she heard singing echoing from behind one of the closed doors and knew Cameron had lied about her friends death.

'Knock, knock' she said, walking through the door. She saw Amy spin around and look at her.

'Beka? I thought you would be in Greece still.' she frowned. 'You do know that Cameron's dead, don't you? Authorities found his body hung up from a cathedral…Beka?' she asked worriedly at the lack of reaction from the older woman. Amy sighed as she realised why her friend was being so quiet.

'He killed Haddon' Beka told her after a moment.

'Oh Beka, I'm so sorry' Amy said.

Beka nodded, the bracelet preventing her from feeling anything other than anger and rage. 'I have something of yours' she said and pulled out the phone Cameron had thrown to her and handed it to Amy.

'How did you get this?' she asked, looking it over.

'Cameron had it' Beka replied simply.

Amy smiled softly. 'Thanks' she said and tucked it into one of her pant's back pockets.

Beka smiled back and got onto the real reason she was there. 'I need a list of all the Cabal facilities you know of'.

Amy frowned and sat down on her bed. 'Why?' she asked. Usually when they worked together, Beka told her exactly what she needed, along with the why and when. That, and the fact that she had people placed high places made it a lot easier and quicker to get Beka what she needed, sometimes even making it possible to get someone undercover for her if she wanted it or it presented the potential for more information.

Beka sat down next her. She had spent the entire drive there trying to think a plausible reason for what she was asking. 'They have one of Helen's people. Cameron said that the Cabal was holding them in one of their facilities and I told Helen I'd help her find them'.

Amy sighed. 'Bullshit' she stated bluntly, feeling like she knew the real reason behind Beka's request but knowing it wasn't in Beka's character to go on a revenge hunt, no matter who had died. 'All of Helen's _people _are investigating Jack's death'.

'I still need a list of Cabal facilities, buildings and ones connected to them' Beka said stubbornly.

Amy shook her head. 'I can't Beka, I know you and I know that just because Haddon died you still wouldn't go killing off Cabal'.

This time Beka sighed, growing tired of Amy refusing to tell her. 'Where are they?' she nearly growled at her. Amy was momentarily stunned at Beka's voice, which was all Beka needed to see into her mind where she had put the information.

'Thanks' she said dryly and got up, going down the hall to the kitchen and knelt in front of the fridge. Placing her hand through, near the bottom of the fridge, she felt a bundle of pages and pulled them out. Looking them over, she stood up, satisfied they were what she wanted.

'Beka, please' Amy came up from behind her, placing a hand on the older woman's arm.

Beka looked at her, expression almost hostile and jerked her arm out of Amy's reach. 'I have to go' she said bluntly and left, leaving Amy standing alone in the kitchen, looking shocked.

After a few minutes she managed to pull out her phone and dial a number she rarely used.

'Helen? Beka was just here' she said into the phone.

Helen sighed and put down the phone, looking up at the two people in the room with her. 'She's going after the Cabal' she told them. Will opened his mouth slightly as if he was going to say something, but no words came out. Nikola, on the other hand, seemed unsurprised.

'Will, go ask Henry to track her cell and credit cards, and inform all of our contacts, I want to find her before she starts killing Cabal. Beka took a list of facilities the Cabal own or are connected to from one of her contacts, she's sending the list over as soon as she can, when she does, we'll be able to keep an eye on them'.

'And how do you suppose we get the bracelet off her?' Nikola asked as Will left.

'I don't know, but there will be a way' Helen said as she picked up her phone and dialled a familiar number.

Beka looked down at her ringing phone from within her new car and frowned. She had swapped her phone with another with the same GPS chip preventing Henry from tracking it or the phone itself like she knew he would, but she hadn't considered the possibility that Helen might try to call her.

Helen, a sort of mother to her, would obviously be furious with her course of action, yet hadn't Helen lost a child? They were more alike than anyone realised. Both had lost children, both were condemned to eternity and both had lost the men they loved.

Angrily Beka thought of Haddon and Ashley. Both had been killed before their time, both killed because of their mothers. How the hell, could Helen call her? Surely she understood that this needed to be done. The Cabal needed to be eradicated before anymore children died.

Debating with herself as her phone continued to ring, she slumped in acceptance and answered it.

'Helen' she almost drawled in greeting.

'Beka, where are you?' Helen's voice sounded through the speaker.

'Hmm, that would be telling now, wouldn't it Helen? And I know Amy would have given you a copy of that list I took from her,' Beka mocked as she got out of the car and slowly walked up to the lone warehouse in front of her. 'But I'll give you a hint. You'll know where I am very soon,' she said as she lowered the phone and ended the call.

Magnus would be furious, and distressed about her course of action; Magnus would be concerned, perhaps over her safety, yet this what she was doing; would it cause a permanent mark on their relationship? Magnus may be furious and angry over her revenge, but in the end she was forgiving. She'd forgive her for everything she had to do. But would she understand?

Yelling sounded, interrupting her thoughts, as armed guards noticed her and stood in formation, guns up and ready. Beka examined them for a moment then smirked at their foolish bravery. As she drew closer, one of the men shouted out for her to stop. Beka moved closer still, keeping at a slow, daunting pace.

Once the squad of men realised she had no intention of surrendering, they opened fire upon her. Beka laughed quietly as she reached the guard's position and began pulling their hearts out of their chests, ripping their stomachs open and slashing their throats with a knife. She danced with them, moving with frightening accuracy and deadly intent. She moved predatorily, calculating movement and effectively killing the men without batting an eyelash. Her rhythm kept her going; phase, grab, phase, stab. Dodge, dodge, dodge. Phase, grab, phase, stab. Dodge, dodge, dodge. Easy to follow, simple to see, the men fought half-heartedly.

_Couldn't they see the pattern? _she thought; the men moved out of formation, panicking and rushing around like scared, little children. By the time she had reached the warehouse, more men had grouped in front of the huge door, nervous and utterly terrified.

Guns fired at her as she, once again, slaughtered the men in her way. When they were all spread across the ground, Beka walked through the doors. Instantly she heard a noise of metal bouncing on concrete and scanned the floor around her, in a second she noticed the grenade rolling to stop by her foot and scooped it up, throwing it back in the direction it had come from as it detonated.

Light flashed then faded and Beka stopped phasing herself and looked around for any survivors. _Pity_, she thought, seeing none. Then she noticed the cages at the end of the large building and it's occupants. Quickly making up her mind, she pulled out her phone and took a few, quick pictures, send them and a short message to Helen, knowing the woman would be able to take care of the abnormals in the cages.

Walking back to her car, she started the ignition and drove off, heading in the direction of her new destination.

Helen looked down at the message she had only received moments earlier and pulled up the attachment on the e-mail she had gotten from Beka's contact.

Helen's lips parted slightly as she double-checked her findings. She reached swiftly for her walkie-talkie and held down a button.

'Henry?'

'Hey Doc, if you're wondering about Beka, I still can't find anything, either she got rid off the GPS in her cell and turned her phone off, or she got a new one and she hasn't used any of her credit cards since before she went to Italy with you and Tesla' his voice crackled back to her.

'Damn,' Helen muttered sourly. 'Anything else?'

'No, she's good, Magnus. We have sightings from one side of the country to the next'.

'Beka just sent me a message. We have some captured abnormals. I'll meet you down at the van in ten minutes'.

'Wait-'

'Henry. Ten minutes, now excuse me, I have to place a call…' shutting off the walkie-talkie, Magnus slowly reached for her phone. It took less than a minute to explain the situation to the London Sanctuary, who promised to send someone out as soon as possible. Sighing, Helen set the phone back down.

'What are we doing and why isn't Will here?' Henry asked as Helen got into the passenger side, allowing Henry to drive the vehicle he was more familiar with.

'We're going to get Will and meet a contact who has some info on the bracelet' Helen told him as Henry started the van and headed toward the main gate.

'Where is Will? I thought he was at the Sanctuary, trying to fin some possible pattern to Beka's Cabal hunt' Henry asked as he drove through the gate.

Helen smiled. 'I told him to go out for lunch, apparently he had a _meeting _he didn't want to miss'.

'Meeting? Oh, we better not interrupt him then…'

'We're going to need his expertise to help find Beka'.

'Fine, but hey! If Will's there with another girl then you're taking the blame. Things like that don't happen everyday'.

'I think that is the _meeting_ he was referring to, Henry, and don't I always take the blame?'

'Yeah, but c'mon Magnus, throw the guy a line, there isn't exactly dating material here, unless there's something you'd like to tell us?'

Helen laughed as she directed Henry down a road. 'Like what Henry? That I have some beautiful, exotic, female abnormals hidden from the rest of the Sanctuary?' she asked as they got out the now-stationary vehicle.

'Well, we don't exactly know what you do in your spare time' Henry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and grinned.

'Helen smiled back and shook her head slightly as she headed into the direction of the café Will had said he would be at.

As they entered, Henry spotted Will immediately. The man was sitting in a quiet corner across from a blonde woman who was quietly giggling at something Will had said. Henry nudged Helen and pointed in the direction of the psychologist.

'Well I don't exactly think that's his sister'.

'Yes, I think his meeting is going rather well' Helen observed then walked up to Will, Henry following close behind.

'I can see that!'

'Busy as usual I see, Will' Helen noted as they stopped next to the table.

'Ah, Magnus, what are you doing here?' Will stumbled, his face one of confusion.

'I'm afraid we're going to have to interrupt your conversation; it's about Beka' she elaborated.

'What's wrong?' Will's expression turned to concern.

'She's worse than Druitt after a month living with Tesla,' Henry put in.

'Where is she?'

'Well, currently frolicking over the fields of good old England, bopping the little Cabal on their heads,' Henry put in again, stealing a few of Will's fries.

'Excuse me?' the woman interceded, looking confused.

'Oh, Naomi; Henry, Magnus. Magnus, Henry; Naomi' Will gestured with his hands. 'So, how bad is it?'

'Very bad, Will we have to go _now_.'

'Ok. Naomi, can we re-schedule this later?' Will looked sheepishly at her, the blonde frowned, and pulled out a few notes, dropping them on the table.

'Will, good luck with your friend' the woman quickly exited, snottily holding herself.

'Dude, you got burned' Henry stole another handful of fires.

'Hey! Leave my fries alone!'

'Children! We are not having lunch, we are going to rescue Beka'.

Henry stole another handful of fries. 'It's not like you were eating them!'

'Damn!' Henry swore from the back of the van.

Helen and Will glanced at him with expressions of confusion and concern.

'What is it, Henry?' Helen asked as she turned her attention back to the road.

'I can't find her Magnus, she's totally brilliant at this! No phone usage, no GPS, mo credit cards, no unusual purchases at stores near the warehouse she was at, that I can find I've checked transport out of the country, private and public, and I still can't find her,' Henry swore again. 'I even searched through every alias I know she has and I've still got nothing.'

'Have you got the list of Cabal facilities, the list that Beka has?'

'Yeah, but there's too many to keep an eye on' Henry complained. 'Even ruling out the deserted or destroyed ones, there's still a hundred and ninety-three'.

'Wasn't the warehouse she sent you the location to a genetic testing facility?' Will asked, thinking through a theory.

'Yes, it's mentioned on the list' Helen confirmed.

'Henry, how many facilities are there concerning genetic testing or manipulation?'

'Umm...' Henry quickly pulled up the categories he had put the list into. 'Confirmed – twenty-six, suspected – ninety-seven'.

'Concentrate on the confirmed ones, Beka does use a form of logic, even if some disagree' Will explained. 'How many of those bases are near towns, cities? Beka would think strategically; the ones with the highest percentage of possible damage, wasn't a Cabal base near her home town?'

'Yes' Helen replied, it was her own contacts that had found the base soon after Helen had first found Beka.

'Then she's probably going to be there next, unless there are any others on the way' Will told them. Henry quickly scanned the map he had constructed, rep blips flashed at each of the facilities.

'No' he said. 'That's the only one in the direction from the warehouse she gave us the co-ordinates to.'

'Then that's where she's going to be' Will finished confidently.

'Henry, contact Declan, tell him what's going on and tell him to send a team in to stop Beka. Their going to have to be quick and quiet and they'll need a telepath to shield their minds so they wont be found out,' Helen gave her orders. 'And tell them tranquiliser rounds only'.

'Magnus, what if we can't get with the tranqs?' Henry asked carefully, almost afraid of the answer he could receive.

'If the tranqs. don't work, I doubt bullets will' Helen told him. Henry nodded in relief as she stopped the van, and shut off his laptop.

As Henry was getting out, he pulled out his cell and called Declan, relaying Magnus' orders.

Will looked around at the street they had stopped in and back to the shop directly in front of the van.

'Magnus, what is this place?' he asked as he gazed over the shop again.

The building was old; built from rocks, concrete and wood had started to rot. A tiny door was squashed beside a long window, covered in but still displaying visible words.

'_Grigori's Second Hand Book Store'_.

Sending a questioning look at Magnus, Henry motioned to the building with a 'what the heck?' expression.

Smiling in return, she moved forwards, entering the store with a lazy voice. 'Coming boys?'

The exterior of the store had concealed a vast expanse. The inside, lined with tall, dark wooden shelves that reached the high ceiling, were filled with old, leather-bound books; the faded covers owning their own layer of dust. The old, dark-wooden floor boards were hidden under even older rugs, original colours too faded to judge what the pattern may have been.

Books were pilled haphazardly around the room, atop bookcases in the centre of the adjourning room, and in small piles around the mahogany desk.

Magnus paused only to remove her coat, and place it on the antique coat hanger. Following her lead, Will noticed the chipping yellow-brown paint covering the parts of the wall uncovered by the shelves. As they walked towards the desk, he noted, with surprise, that they had left footprints behind them.

Henry sneezed; sniffing before muttering about dust.

Will had to agree with him, everything was covered by a blanket of dust, as if it hadn't been disturbed in decades. Magnus moved towards the desk, navigating around the books, and stopped at the desk. Ignoring the bundle of seemingly pointless objects, she tapped the old, rusted bell.

And waited.

Slowly, a woman appeared from the behind the small wall jutting out from behind the desk. With a vacant expression, she smiled and glided over. Something about her was off, Will noted her bright red lips, old styled blue dress and her large matching earrings. Everything about her seemed to have been pulled from nineteen-sixty.

'Hello there, darlings' her voice twanged slightly with an unfamiliar accent. 'Are you here to see our collection of _books_?'

'Actually, I wanted to speak to Grigori' Magnus responded, with a smile.

The woman slowly nodded her head, as if thinking. 'Oh? Gregory? He's 'round the back' the woman responded, turning around. 'I'll go get him for you, sweetie-pie' she smiled, it seemed fake somehow. 'Just you wait here, sugar'.

Her tall, blue shoes clicked away as she returned from where she came from, suddenly Will realised that her shoes hadn't made any sound as she'd entered.

Magnus slowly, and quietly, spoke to him. 'You noticed it?'

Will nodded, certain that he knew what Magnus was referring to.

A man suddenly appeared from the same place the woman had. 'Eh? Helen?' his small eyes scanned the woman, settling his thin lips into a grimace. 'So, what have you come for now?'

'Some information, Grigori' Helen replied civilly, the man coughed, the smell of cigarettes, mint and old parchment invaded their senses.

'Well you can bloody well leave, I'm not a bloody crystal ball' the man grounded out, his vaguely Italian accent laced with a mixture of others.

'Grigori, I need to know about a particular bracelet, you owe me a favour'.

The man scowled, looking ridiculous in his old, grey suit with leather elbow patches. 'Always knew the bloody English would be the end of us all; getting mixed up in things that don't concern them!'

Henry snorted from behind them, making the severe man speak again.

'And you've bought yourself a guard dog!'

'Grigori, please' Helen intercepted, glancing between the scowling grey-haired man and her gapping tech. guy.

'Oh?' he tapped impatiently.

'The bracelet of Saleem'.

There was silence from the man.

'Yeah, I know that' his calm and level voice took them by surprise, he scratched his large, beaklike nose and moved quickly towards a shelf, running a finger across the spines until he reached one, pulling it out and dumping it on the floor.

He looked expectantly at Henry and Will, until they went to pick it up the large, thick book; pulling it onto the desk, both buckling under the strain.

'Yup, here we are- "Evil Hath Claimist A Mouth" by _William Shakespeare_.'

'That's not one of his plays' Will noted, earning a deathly glare from Grigori.

'I know my literature better than you, _boy_, so respect you elders!' he glanced at Helen with a quirked lip. 'Obviously the teacher is to blame'.

He sniffed, before opening the front page. He paused for a second then closed it again, rapping on the front cover with his knuckles.

'Come out here you lazy goat! Your mother was a pox-ridden wrench!'

Will and Henry glanced at each other in bewilderment.

'Oi! You drunken lout! Get out here now!'

'I was sleeping, foul man!' a voice echoed from across the room, coming from a man who was standing in an eighteenth century costume, a man with long, red-brown hair and beard.

'Erh' Grigori dismissed. 'The fair maiden here wants to know about that damned bracelet' his sarcastic emphasis on 'fair maiden' didn't go unnoticed.

'Alas! I cannot!' the man dressed in the eighteenth century clothing responded dramatically. 'For I have promised a fairer maiden than _thee_ that I shan't move my tongue!'

'Oi, you fat, lazy freeloader' Grigori spat, slamming his fist on the cover of the book. 'Tell us now! Or I'll be using your book as firewood!'

'Oh what horrors the world hath thrown! To fit me of my love!' The man collapsed down on his legs, hands clutched to his chest. 'Oh fair beauty! Her hair, not the colour of sunshine, but the colour of the deepest night. Her radiant skin makes the moon itself pale in compare! Her taunting lips-'

'Oh for God's sake!" Grigori snapped again, pulling out a box of matches from beneath the desk.

'Oh fair man! Do not send me the Gracious Lord yet! I have yet to see my fair lady again!' he cried. 'In the name of the Lord, I beg of you this!'

Grigori grumbled. 'The bracelet, Will'

Will blinked in confusion, before the strange man spoke again, picking himself up from the floor.

'Ah, the bracelet!' the man replied cheerfully. 'Of course Grigori! But you wouldn't make me break my word to such a precious, lovely fair maiden would you?'

'Woman?' Will interrupted, looking between them. Grigori groaned loudly.

'The beautiful Claudia!' the man sighed with a dazed look. 'So fair that thy rocks let her pass through them, so fair and pure that she could walk on water'.

'Beka's ancestors?' Henry whispered to Helen.

'OH! But how could she? The man sobbed. 'Oh fair Claudia.'

'Oh for the love of-' a shoe went flying, straight through the strange, babbling man.

'Bloody hell Will! She wants to know about the bracelet!'

'Oh,' Will responded, tipping his hat slightly.

'Let me introduce myself, they call me William Shakespeare!'

'Duuude' Henry whispered. 'What's up with him?'

'Oh! Claudia, she left me!' Shakespeare sobbed again. 'I'm fine!'

'I doubt that' Will muttered. 'Shakespeare, we really need to know about the bracelet, it's for Claudia's daughter'.

'Oh! I shall help the angel, what is it that you, wonderful gentleman, wish to know?'

'Anything you could tell us would be helpful' Helen responded with a smile.

'Ah! A long time ago, when demons roamed the Earth' his voice was deep and mysterious. 'There was a bracelet, forged by a blacksmith; the blacksmith was a magician, and so he embedded the bracelet with Power!' the man shuffled around the room, acting out each scene seriously. 'And, one day a demon stole his daughter away and married her, but the girl managed to escape in the dead of the night' his actions grew more and more elaborate, before he stopped and inhaled, gravely continuing his tale.

'When the magician saw what happened to his daughter, he sealed all the demons away in the bracelet, but before the demon that had defiled his daughter had been sealed, he cursed the girl with his dying breath.

"_Oh traitorous wrench! Betrayer of words!_

_Forever you shall be cursed – all the women_

_Of your blood will be like ghosts!_

_Forever more your family will be_

_Destroyed by your hand – by their mothers!_

_All I shall give you the power of Life!_

_To see the destruction that each mother_

_Shall rain on their daughters!_

_And each child, for a thousand years,_

_Shall be female!_

_Until the day, that the last will pay,_

_In blood, for your crimes! The one that shares your name!_

_I curse you, Rebekeh! I curse you, Rebekeh, daughter of Merlin!"_

And so the demon was sealed away inside the bracelet, now evil through and through. The curse ringing in his ears, the magician sealed the bracelet away so that his daughter wouldn't ever find it. And with a heavy heart, he forged a ring of purity and innocence that contained all the angels who willingly were sealed as protectors. This he gave to his daughter; with a warning that she must always wear it, until her last breath, when her daughter must wear it and this must be done forevermore.'

Shakespeare bowed dramatically. 'You can applaud now!'

Politely, Henry clapped, drawing a wide, yellow-stained teeth smile. 'Ah! So dogs _are _a man's best friend!'

Henry gapped. 'How did-'

'There is a sequel, however!' Shakespeare told them indulgently. 'Would you like to hear it?'

'Yes, please' Helen replied with a forced smile.

'Very well!' he dramatically bowed again, swooping his hands with a flourish. 'Years ago, a maid called Elizabeth, cursed by Rebekeh and the demon's words, gave birth to twin girls. One, as sweet tempest as a warm summer's day, she named Helia, after the sun, and life. The other, as dark as night, with the darkest tempest, as dark and surly as midnight, she named Melince, after the darkness, of death.

Helia grew up tall, and sprightly, with love and charity, and was loved by all. Melince grew up short, and small, whom people ignored and whispered about. Helia grew long blonde hair and Melince grew black. One with the lightest blue eyes; Melince, while Helia grew the darkest brown eyes. Opposites; twins, as different as night and day, they came to resent each other and on her death bed, Elizabeth, daughter of Adikia, gave instructions to her daughters. "First I give my home, and land to Helia, who shall share the food she grows with everyone she love. Second, I give this ring of great power to my daughter Melince, who shall be protected from the evils of this world, wear this ring for it had been held by our lord, worn on his very finger!"

Foolishly, Helia, free from the curse of the demon, took one look at the ring, made from silver, and counted it richer than the entire house.

"Oh mother! Why have you forsaken I? Have I not your mother's love? Tis better to sell the ring, and all share in the gold!"

"Foolish girl, the ring is only meant for us!" with that the old woman moved her hand through the bench, using the curse once placed on her.

"WITCH!" cried the girl, who fled in terror. Barely an hour later, Helia returned with the villagers, who tossed her mother's body onto a funeral pyre.

"Oh, bless us Lord!" cried Helia fearfully.  
"Speak not of the Lord, for you have been created from a witch. I name you witches daughter!"

And so Helia was thrown onto the fire, screaming until she died. Melince put on her mother's ring and gasped as it filled her with the Lord's protection. She escaped from her home, for none of the villagers noticed her, taking only her mother's bag with her!'

Shakespeare sobbed. 'Such a beautiful tale!'

'We really have to-' Will tried to interrupt.

'No! Listen!' Shakespeare commanded. 'She escaped, but then stopped at a village far away. Foolishly, the girl removed the ring, and hung it inside a coin purse around her neck. She looked through her mother's bag, eating some cheese and bread, for she was empty stomached and found a most curious bracelet. As soon as she saw it, it latched onto her arm and started filling her head with lies! Lies! Revenge! Blood thirst! Anger! The bracelet filled her with sinfulness, making her dream of death, of the villagers who had defiled her mother's body! The dreams consumed her, until she was red with revenge! Full of blood and anger and revenge, she stormed back to her village, bringing destruction in her wake. All the men, women and children who had helped kill her sister and burn her mother's body were killed. Slaughtered! She pulled their cold, unloving hearts from their chests, their deceitful tongues from their mouths and she cut off their hands, which had manipulated everyone! And behind her was a wave of destruction, as everyone who had wronged her, or slighted her in the least were killed in the most horrendous ways. She was Melince! The queen of the dead! Lady of the Underworld and destroyer of souls!

With each death, the bracelet grew stronger, making her kill again and again! Then, one day, everyone was gone! All her enemies were but bodies, skeletons in the ground!

Mourning, not her family, nor her slain dead but the fact that she had no one to kill, she walked to a village and made her home, and still she killed in the dead on the night all that spited her. Till a goodly man married her, using her mother's ring.

Soon after, she birthed her newest babe, a girl she named Rebecca, and she remembered all the deaths she had caused, all the souls she had sent on their ways, for the ring, the ring had helped heal her! Good will always triumph over the hateful hymns of hell!

And so, soon, when that Rebecca grows old, she will follow in the steps of her mother, and her mother's before, God have mercy on our soul's!'

'That doesn't sound so good' Will noted. 'But I think we can discount the demons'.

Helen was silent.

'Magnus? Demons don't exist do they?' Will's nervous voice made Helen frown.

'Mr. Shakespeare? What are these demons like? How do they look?'

'They had the sharpest teeth that could draw blood from your body. Ungodly nails that could slice through the sun, deep black eyes, reflecting their soul! Pale skin to taunt both woman and men!'

'Vampires?' Will muttered to the elder woman. 'We know that they hid the bracelet, because they were afraid of it-'

'The bracelet is a containment vessel' Helen realised. 'The chemicals, the bracelet contains the electricity of a vampire, mixed with chemicals that stimulate the primal, aggressive areas of the brain, similar to what was used on you, Will, mixed with her unique physiology' Helen paused. 'She's a weapon, we have to stop her'.

'Yeah, I figured that!'

'You don't understand! Beka's been alive for over ninety years! Do you know _how many_ people have slighted her?'

Will did a quick calculation in his head. 'We really do need to stop her'.

They were out the door quickly.

'Wait! Excuse me gentlemen, I forgot my coat.'

Slowly, a woman appeared from the behind the small wall, jutting out from behind the desk.

With a vacant expression, she smiled and glided over.

'Hello there, darlings' her voice twanged again. 'Are you here to see our collections of _books_?'

Helen just smiled at the woman, forever stuck in a loop of time.

'No. I just came to get my coat.'


	7. Chapter 7

Before you start reading this, there's just a few things I would like to say: one thing is that I recently discovered that protégée was actually the female form of protégé and I know I've been calling Will protégée with the female form but I've decided not to change it until I've finished and done my big editing job I've wanted to do but then again, I don't like Will so maybe I'll keep it the same… 

Also this bit is for Faded Feathers, who I am beginning to believe is stalking me…or maybe it's the other way around…anyway, Faded Feathers, you have not stolen Beka, and you never will, because I will copyright Beka© and get a restraining order against you. Yes for a fictional character, that is how concerned I am for Beka when Faded Feathers has her.

I would like to thank Faded Feathers though for helping me write this chapter. And in reply to her A.N. at the bottom of her 12th chapter of Mass Hysteria, I _was_ trying to be kind, I was! But you know I'm not good with the 'be nice to others' thing.

Anyway, if you're reading this little bit at the bottom of my A.N. than you have mostly likely thought that this is a quarter of the chapter already gone… It isn't… It's only 230 words.

Here is the seventh chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Seven

Beka looked down upon the hill that shadowed the old village that had once been her home. She stared at the many foundations that had been burnt to the ground long ago, letting her gaze sweep over them and onto the remnants of the house she had once lived in.

Anger built up inside her once again as she thought about how the Cabal had wronged her. She looked further on and examined the building that had been built after she had been forced to leave the village.

Helen's contacts had discovered the Cabal's presence in the area shortly after Beka, herself, had found Helen. Or more accurately, Helen found Beka. They had also found plans to the building that they were going to construct, as a way of marking their latest conquest.

For decades now, it had stood there, a lingering acknowledgement of their victory over abnormals and humans alike.

Now it was time for that acknowledgement to be removed, as simple as that. Like polishing a tarnished piece of silverware. Except she would be removing the tarnish more violently than most. And more efficiently.

It was finally time for the stain to be removed from the first home she had ever known.

Slowly, like the last time, Beka began her journey down the side of the hill, towards the building that seemed to draw away sunlight from the world around it, leaving everything in it's shadow.

The building itself was a parasite, just like the ones that ran it and Beka had to restrain herself from giving into a certain eagerness at destroying something that had caused her so much personal pain and anguish.

Finally, she was walking among the ruins of a once joyful village and attracting attention from the security detail. Beka's heart sunk. She had been expecting more guards and the show she could see unravelling would prove extremely uneventful.

Still, at least she would gain some small amount of revenge, even if the ones that ruined her home were already long dead.

Even at that last thought Beka was annoyed, every part of her being was telling her that it would suffice, that there were always others she could extract her revenge from.

Every part except one.

It was the tiny, nagging feeling in her head that had constantly managed to remind her of Helen. One that unfailing popped up when she was about to do something she knew the older woman would never approve of, and something she would probably regret doing later. It had appeared earlier, at the other facility, but that one was so impersonal and meaningless, that she never saw it coming back to haunt her, and so the sense was almost undetectable.

But now it was stronger, just enough to gain the attention it seeked, yet not strong enough for her to even consider stopping what she was about to do.

Coming out of her thoughts, she started phasing as guns were fired and bullets attempted to riddle her body with themselves. Then she began dispatching the guards through a method of phasing and pulling free certain vital organs from their bodies.

Quicker than she had expected, she had killed the guards and was about to pass through the entrance when she felt something hit her shoulder, than almost instantly after, her lower back.

Stumbling around, she felt at her sudden wounds and only had time to register the fact that they weren't bleeding near as much as they should've been, before her mind quickly became dark and she collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

From his vantage point atop a hill similar to the one Beka had been standing on only minutes prior, Declan signalled for a team to retrieve the unconscious woman and told the nearby telepath that he could lower the shield around the group of people from the London Sanctuary.

Declan looked back down to the pile of bodies Beka had just made. The only silver lining was that she had done it fast enough that the Cabal hadn't realised their imminent danger and raised an alarm.

If they had, it would have led to an onslaught and he wouldn't have been able to guarantee anyone's safety.

Fourteen hours later, Declan was observing Beka kicking at the bed that was tucked into a corner of her cell, when one of the men working for him approached.

'Dr. Magnus and her team are here,' he informed Declan while nervously scanning the cell before him as if to reassure himself that the woman inside couldn't break out.

Declan smiled at him in slight amusement. 'Thankyou, I'll be down in a minute.'

The man nodded and left, leaving Declan to examine his friend for one last moment before he sighed and turned to welcome his boss.

'Dr. Magnus, always a pleasure,' Declan greeted.

'Thankyou Declan, I just wish the circumstances were a little better,' Helen grimaced slightly.

'Can we save the sentiments please?' Nikola interrupted Declan's forthcoming reply. 'Otherwise Rebecca will be thrilled to learn that even while she's out killing off the Cabal, we're still thinking of her and her well-being.'

Declan smiled. 'Of course,' he replied and motioned for them to follow him to the woman in question.

'How do you keep her in her cell?' Will asked. 'I mean, can't she just phase out?'

'Normally that would be true, but Dr. Watson had done some into Beka's abnormality and the fine lines of it and developed a way to keep her, or anyone with a similar ability, detained if needed.'

'Why, I mean I know why, but why did he see a need to it in the first place? Has something like this happened before?' Will asked in curiosity.

'Not exactly Will, but we wouldn't want a repeat of _that_ incident either,' Helen informed him.

'Beka rather enjoyed having someone else to blame for her actions though,' Nikola commented.

Helen shook her head in amusement as the memory brought itself to her attention.

Will looked between the two. 'What happened?'

'They found a species rather closely related to your _nubbins_,' Nikola explained.

'Sounds like a party,' Kate said.

'What about the new powers Beka's manifested? How do they work?' Will asked.

'Well according to what Shakespeare said, vampires were trapped inside the bracelet, now if that involved some of their actual DNA why not that of an abnormal thought to be a vampire? And now their DNA is combined with Beka's, which is allowing her to use their abnormality as her own.'

'And the telekinesis? Isn't that just magic and wishful thinking?' Kate asked.

Helen shook her head again. 'It's cause is similar to that of people with other abnormalities related to outside objects or people, which may be why that particular ability is know available to Beka.'

'Like hanging off a cathedral spike,' Nikola added as they reached Beka's cell.

'Are you sure that things gonna hold?' Kate asked as they watched Beka continually slam her fists against a wall.

'Yes, it's sort of like an EM field but instead of keep people, or objects, from coming in, it stops them from going out,' Declan explained the simple theory behind it.

'So it'll hold?' Will double-checked.

'Yes,' Declan told him while Helen smiled at his nervousness.

'How exactly were you planning to get her calm enough to take that bracelet off without her managing to kill you?' Declan asked.

'As well as containing DNA from other abnormals, the bracelet injects the wearer with a type of chemical that stimulates the aggressive areas of the brain. If we can just find something to counter-act the chemical's affects then she should be calm for us to attempt to remove the bracelet,' Helen explained.

'Good luck with that,' Kate told her as Beka began destroying her bed once again.

'How's the cure coming along?' Will asked for the twentieth time in the past two days as her entered the small lab Helen and Nikola had been working in.

Helen looked up and smiled slightly at him. 'Not well, I'm afraid,' she told him.

'What she means is that we've found plenty of cures but they could all have extreme permanent side-effects on Rebecca,' Nikola interceded as he continued drawing unidentifiable chemicals into syringes.

'I say we give her an aspirin or two and rip the sucker off her arm,' Kate put in as she sauntered in to stand next to Will. Helen and Will looked at her while Nikola put down the syringes he had been holding.

'If anyone else has any hair-brained schemes destined to fail, I suggest you keep them to yourselves and get out so I can actually do something that could help Rebecca,' he told them.

'Wow Vlad, did you miss nap time?' Kate asked casually as she turned to Helen. 'Declan wanted me to tell you that she's getting worse.'

'Thank you Kate,' the older woman replied. Kate nodded and left. 'Will, would you mind talking to Beka for a while? See if you can get through to her.'

'You want me to try and talk some sense into a blood-thirsty woman who will mutilate anyone who tells her _no_?' Will grimaced slightly and nodded. 'Shouldn't be too hard.'

Helen gave a knowing smile. 'Try not to get too close,' she advised.

'Right,' he said as he grimaced again and walked out of the lab.

'Kate does have a point Nikola, you have been acting rather difficult. I'm sure we will find a cure soon,' Helen sighed, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

'Yes, of course, and why we're at it, we might as well pick up some fairy dust. I have no illusions about the bracelet Helen.'

Without another word he picked up his forgotten syringe with a look that would stop most people from continuing the conversation. Helen however, was not most people.

'We have better odds now than we ever would have had Nikola, we just need more time.'

Nikola glowered at her. 'Rebecca does not _have _time! The bracelet is slowly killing her and if we don't get it off her soon, it's going to finish the job!'

'You don't think I know that?' Helen demanded, facing the vampire with an angry expression. 'I am quite aware of the risks, and the time limit we are facing, _however_, I will ask you to remain calm. We cannot help Beka if we aren't performing to the best of our abilities!'

Nikola lowered his gaze to glower at the desk. 'And if our best efforts don't succeed? Then what Helen?' he demanded, meeting eyes again. 'Do we go grab a priest and hold a faith healing? Maybe a quest to find the fountain of youth or maybe Atlantis would be a better shot?'

'Nikola,' Helen interrupted.

'I think that under the circumstances a blacksmith may be a better plan!'

'Nikola, I think we should take a break,' Helen told him, leaving no room to argue. 'Clear our minds, we can approach this later. I'm going to visit Beka, maybe you should rest for a while.'

Inside her cell, Beka moved with frightening speed as she snarled, cursed and screamed. Remains of what Helen suspected to be the bed and table were scattered around the room.

Her expression, one of intense hate and malice didn't belong on her face, as soon as it seemed she was tiring, she would spin around suddenly and begin attacking walls with a newfound vigour, screaming louder than before.

Helen regarded the woman with a sad smile.

The sound of approaching footsteps brought her out of thoughts and she turned around to see Will strolling forward, followed by Declan and two smaller boys she instantly recognised.

'Edward, Robert, thankyou for coming,' she welcomed with a smile.

'It's the least we could do after you helped us,' Robert acknowledged while Edward moved forward with purpose, a sketch pad under his arm, charcoal in the same hand. He took one look into the room before him before he drew back quickly as if he had been burned.

'Robbie!'

'Edward,' Will interjected. 'I need you to draw the bracelet on Beka's arm.'

Edward's free hand crept into his hair and he suddenly shook his head.

'Edward, can you draw the bracelet?' Robert drew closer to him.

'It's too hot!'

Will sent a puzzled look towards Helen, who inclined her head slightly and frowned. 'Edward, what do you mean?'

Swiftly, Edward opened his sketch book as his charcoal flew across the page. Helen frown grew as the image became clear. Once he tore the page out, Robert handed it to her and watched his brother as he instantly began his next drawing.

Inspecting the first picture, Helen frowned even more. The image was obviously Beka, but it wasn't.

The face looked tired, hogged; deep black circles were prominent from beneath her eyes and black lines were covering her body, all of which led back to the bracelet. Her body seemed too loose, absolutely exhausted, all covered with thicker, darker lines which clumped together, they to led back to the bracelet.

There was something wrong with the picture and it took Helen a few moments before she could spot it. Beka looked slightly transparent.

Her eyes raked over the picture again, taking in all the details. Around Beka's heart was a clear patch of skin, which seemed to be the most solid; all the black lines, veins perhaps, drew close to the heart before suddenly veering off in another direction, creating an almost perfect circle. Thinner lines, almost unnoticeable, drew up from Beka's limbs and continued up, off the page, giving the impression of a marionette.

A hand touched her shoulder, gaining her attention as Will held out another sketch in his hand. Silently they swapped pages.

The new sketch was a close-up of Beka's arm.

She hadn't managed to see the bracelet in detail before, and yet, even with its undesirable results, she had to admit it showed expert marksman ship.

The bracelet itself, thick and clunky in comparison to the arm it resided on, was deathly beautiful, a deep, pure gold, it seemed to weld itself to her arm, a perfect fit – as if it were made for her. A stunning black jewel was the first thing that caught her attention, shaped much like an eye, with eight smaller triangles following the curve of the jewel. Underneath it words were engraved along the top and bottom of the bracelet in a language she couldn't immediate recognise.

A thick vein protruded from both corners of the black jewel, which branched out into three smaller lines. Beka's arm was ever so slightly more transparent whereas the bracelet seemed completely solid.

'Do you recognise the symbols, Magnus?'

Shaking her head at Will's question, she turned to her curious protégée.

'No, I will however research them; they may well prove useful to helping Beka.'

'Even if it just turns out to say _Property of Sarchia_ or something like that?' Will asked, smiling.

Helen smiled back as she noticed Edward looking absolutely terrified, chewing on his fingernails and rocking slightly as his charcoal clattered to the ground.

'Edward?' she questioned. He lurched forward, shaking and immediately identifying his symptoms, she launched forward and grabbed him, twisting him around so he no longer faced Beka's cell.

'Robbie, you need to calm him down!'

Edward shook and Robbie jumped back, a neat hole burned into his shirt.

'Declan get him to the infirmary.'

'Magnus,' Will grabbed her arm, stopping her from following.

'I've got some people standing by, they can take care of this,' Declan called out over his shoulder as he carried the now unconscious boy down the hall.

'Magnus, look at the drawings around Beka's heart, there aren't any veins.'

'Will, I-'

'Magnus! Look-' he handed a different picture over, the last that Edward had drawn. Another picture of Beka, the veins were obviously closing in on her heart; two new veins had appeared alongside it. 'He drew these minutes apart, can you think of anything that's changed?' Will asked. 'It's infecting her much quicker than we'd thought.'

'Edward's pictures are symbolic, Will, it's not very likely that these _veins_ actually exist.'

'But he can also see the monsters inside people, why couldn't he see the _monster_ inside the bracelet?'

Helen was quiet for a moment. 'We've been trying to find something for days, I'm not sure how much longer she can hold up, especially since she seems intent on injuring herself in her escape plans.'

Beka, inside her cell, was throwing herself against the wall. Soft thuds echoing through the observation glass made Will cringe, however, he frowned as she threw herself against the glass.

'Her eyes are black,' he noted.

'Yes, it appeared yesterday,' it was Helen's turn to frown. 'We're dealing with something, the likes of which we have never seen before; we've been trying to figure out cause and effect, once we understand what the bracelet is doing we'll have a better idea of what we're dealing with.'

Beka threw herself against the observation glass again, harder, and the loud thump made Will jump. 'Can't you sedate her? She's going to break an arm or leg the way she's going.'

Helen smiled. 'Would you like to try? Declan sent in three of his people and they couldn't do it.'

'What happened?'

'She broke seventeen ribs, two wrists, fractured a leg and two kneecaps all up,'

'Ouch!'

'They're in the infirmary now, they look terrible.'

Something clicked in Will's mind. 'Do you mean Jared, Brent and Matthew?' Helen nodded at his question. 'I thought they had been run over by a bulldozer while in the middle of a fight with an abnormal; they're covered from head to toe in bruises, scratches and bandages, they look like they've gone through hell.'

Helen nodded her agreement. 'Beka is extremely talented in hand to hand combat.'

'I gathered that,' Will smirked. Suddenly frowning he motioned to Beka. 'Doesn't she have a necklace?' Will stopped. 'Sorry, stupid question. They probably took it off so she didn't strangle herself,' he paused. 'Or some one else.'

'It's not _just _a necklace, Will,' Helen suddenly stopped and Will could almost see the wheels turning in her head. 'Beka keeps a ring on it, the only thing she has left from her mother.'

'Magnus?'

'Beka's ring is silver, with a white, almond-shaped crystal, with two white gems on either side of it and white lines running around it,' Helen looked almost ecstatic. 'Remind you of anything?'

Holding up the picture Edward had drawn of the bracelet, Will came to the same conclusion.

'The ring-'

'Is the counterpart to the bracelet,' Helen finished.

Will's brow furrowed. 'Do you know if the necklace is long enough to place the ring over Beka's heart?'

'Easily,' Helen froze.

'But why didn't it stop the bracelet already?'

'Perhaps it needs direct contact to fully inject the cure into her and in its position over her skin, it could only inject enough to delay the poison.'

'But we've just removed the only thing that _can_ counteract the bracelet's poison.'

A loud thump enhanced his words. They turned and saw Beka looking confused, disorientated and slower than a moment ago.

'We have to find it!'

They began to rush down the corridor, only to stop a few seconds later as they nearly ran into Nikola.

'Helen, now that nap time is over, could we get back to work?' Nikola drawled.

There was silence.

'Would someone care to explain what I've obviously missed out on discovering?'

'We know how to cure Beka, Will figured it out.'

Helen could have sworn she saw a faint, predatory gleam in Nikola's eyes as he glanced at him.

'Then what are we waiting for?'

'We need to find Beka's ring and put it on her finger.'

Nikola looked amused at the very concept.

'And we need you to do it,' Helen finished.

The smirk was wiped from his face. 'I do believe Helen, that Beka would much rather that you, in fact, do that particular act.'

Helen grimaced slightly. 'I don't think she'd enjoy it too much either Nikola, but you're the only one who can get it on her without being killed.'


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, sorry it's been so long, I just haven't really been in a writing mood and when I tried to force myself to write this chap, it turned out absolutely terrible so I just waited until I could write.

I just wanted to let you all know that Faded Feathers and I have written a few Sanctuary oneshots with Beka in them and that Faded Feathers has posted one already, so check it out.

Also, this is the second to last chapter and I'll _try _to get the epilogue up relatively soon but you all know how long it took for this chapter so… I will finish this, it's just a matter of when. 

Chapter Eight

"Almost ready to try?" Declan asked as he stood in the doorway of the lab.  
Helen looked up at him.  
"Almost, we just need to work out the dosage."  
Declan smiled slightly, looking relieved. "Good, my men are waiting outside  
Beka's cell."  
"Giving them a pep-talk is she?" Nikola asked as he turned to face the other  
man.  
Declan's smile grew. "I thought it would be better if they understood that  
they shouldn't take any chances."

"That sounds like great advice," Will commented as Declan shifted slightly to  
let him through the doorway. "Did you manage to copy the antidote?"

Helen nodded. "We took a sample of it from the ring and analysed it. All we  
had to do after was synthesis a batch of our own. We did however; find out  
that the chemical is exceedingly photosensitive."

"Sounds easy," he noted, then paused. "Photosensitive?"  
"The chemical's molecules lost coherence when we exposed it to light."  
"So we just keep her in the dark so the antidote can work?" Will guessed with  
a grin. "Isn't that a little vampire-ish?"  
Helen gave Will a long glance. "The molecules spontaneously exploded in  
seconds, the damage that would do to Beka's body is unimaginable. It's a good  
thing that the ring wasn't able to inject any high level of the chemical, it only has enough to counteract the effects of small amounts of the bracelet's poison, which is why we need to inject a larger dose of the antidote, the ring doesn't hold nearly enough to help at this point," she added.

"Is it just me or is she suddenly acting unusually docile?" Declan asked as he  
pointed out the monitor where a security feed was transmitting her image, the  
woman in question was standing still, glowering at an unadorned wall.  
"Her body is running out of energy to consume I suspect," Nikola said dryly, a  
fraction of curiosity in his voice.  
"Wait- we're starving her?" Will asked, looking outraged.  
"Before you go off on a tirade about human rights, you should think about how  
we could have feed her, she's not exactly in the mood for a snack," Nikola  
snapped. "Do you want to go in and ask her if she's up for a hamburger?"

"I didn't mean-"  
"She fell," Declan interrupted, motioning toward the camera where Beka had  
fallen over, lying on the ground, completely still.  
"We have to go now," Magnus pulled a tinted syringe out of a cupboard and it  
into a vial, sucking out what looked to be a dark blue liquid.  
"So we're just going to go inject that into her?" Will seemed doubtful.  
"Only because we already know it won't harm Beka, the components it's made  
from can cause anyone else serious brain damage, at best."  
"Why doesn't it affect her like other people?"  
"It had to do with the difference in her brain chemistry, it must act as some  
kind of neutraliser or repress the poison in it enough so that it can cure her  
but not do any additional harm."  
"But what about Beka's mother, Melince? It worked on her, so does it only work  
on phasers or what?"  
"We have no substantial proof that it worked on Beka's mother, Will," Helen  
replied. "However, we don't exactly have a choice do we?"

Will glance at the screen before turning back to the woman before him with a  
serious expression.

"Great, now that we have the permission of the resident shrink, can we get on  
with this?" Nikola interjected with a bored tone, waving his hand to  
illustrated his point. "I'm well aware of Beka's distaste for me-"

"Distaste?"

"-But now I'm actually worried that she will attempt to disembowel me in my  
sleep."  
"In comparison to her covering you in glitter or trying to buzz cut you while  
you sleep?"  
"Children these days have no respect for their elders," Nikola responded,  
giving Will a pointed look that suddenly turned venomous. "However, I have  
observed a friendship between you and Beka, maybe be you should come with us  
to help subdue Beka. After all, friendship conquers all."  
"I think you're referring to 'love conquers all'" Will told him, suddenly  
looked extremely nervous.  
"Semantics," Nikola dismissed. "Come along protégé, Helen, before Beka  
begins a repeat of last night."  
"Last night?" Will asked Declan as Helen and Nikola moved swiftly out to the  
corridor. Declan slowed a little but responded quietly to Will's prompt.  
"It wasn't the nicest thing I've ever seen. She howled and clawed at the wall  
all night long before she collapsed from exhaustion early this morning."  
"Seriously?" Will responded, shaking a little.  
"No one's been in there since, there's long marks all over the walls, along  
with torn nails and blood," Declan shook his head in concern. "Dr. Magnus is  
worried that her nails may become seriously infected because she can't treat  
them."  
"That's sounds horribly painful," Will managed to get out. Declan increased  
his pace, surprising Will slightly.  
"You're still a newbie," Declan observed. "Dr. Magnus had done a pretty good  
job of showing you all those temptations. But now you're starting to see that  
not everything in the Sanctuary Network is fruit baskets and happy endings.  
Now it's make or break time."  
Will grimaced. "I think I liked the fruit baskets better."  
"Of course you do, but now you have to go and wrestle some nightmares, fruit  
baskets come later."

Declan's men had certainly been selected for this task for their brawn. Two  
were clearly abnormals, with odd leathery skin, and thick brow regions. Both  
sharply looked up at Declan with a predatory thin-lipped smile as they  
arrived, giving no indication on their true emotions.  
"Vires Declan?" Helen muttered to Declan, with an expression he'd never seen  
before, "Is this truly necessary?"  
"Do you want to take any chances?"  
Quickly a third abnormal, ducked from between them, narrowing his large  
bulbous eyes at their closing distance.  
"Declan, are we yet to subdue the creature?" It took Will a few minutes to get  
what the creature said; his pronunciations, emphasis on the wrong syllables  
and nasally spoken words were odd to listen, and difficult to understand.  
"Her name is Rebecca," Tesla snapped back, "I am aware that you are nothing more  
than an evolved goldfish, but certainly you could attempt to remember it."  
It occurred to him that the creature seemed more like an amphibian than  
'evolved goldfish' as Tesla had worded it, before it actually registered that  
the half-vampire had just insulted the amphibian-humanoid.  
"Nikola!" Helen interjected a hint of outrage clearly audible in her voice, "I  
will not tolerate such behaviour."  
Nikola glowered, as he pushed past them "Are we going to save Rebecca's life, or  
are you planning on lecture me about the merits of kindness?"  
"Mana helvetii, Battaraigi." The amphibian muttered darkly.  
The two large muscular abnormals had been listening to Declan as he talked to  
them quietly. They must have decided on something, because they both nodded  
stoutly as Declan finished.  
"Hauh, Helen, Will, are you ready?" Declan glanced at Nikola quickly, judging  
him, "Tesla?"  
The Serbian glowered in response.  
"Alright, 3.." Declan grabbed a hold of the doorknob, holding himself free of  
the doorframe where the two bulky Vires were poised to spring into, "2...1!"  
The door flew open, the two bulky abnormals quickly sprung into the room much  
quicker than a human could have. Beka seemed to have been waiting for them, no  
doubt having heard their thoughts in their mind. She flung herself forwards,  
weakly but determinedly, taking out the first Abnormal with a brilliantly  
aimed kick to its throat and loins.  
'It may be an abnormal, but it was still male', Will thought, painfully aware of the suffering the abnormal was now going through.

The amphibian creature sprang with a surprising bounce in its steps, twisting  
behind Beka and grappling her arm, allowing the second brawny man to pin her  
down.  
Beka's teeth managed to sink into the abnormals arm, drawing blood, gasping as  
the creature softly hit her lungs, winding her. Looking so very furious, Beka  
sank her nails into the creatures thigh.  
Still, the second abnormal pinned down Beka's arms and legs as she fought  
valiantly, hissing screaming and making guttural sounds that didn't belong on  
her lips. Tesla seemed to have 'vamped up' had his hands forcing her torso  
down, as she fought to be free. Helen was at her side quickly, finding a  
suitable vein and slowly injecting the dark blue liquid, which seemed only to  
anger her.  
Suddenly Tesla flinched as Beka's fingernails dug into his leg, the momentary  
release of pressure allowed her to struggle and knee the second abnormal  
pinning her down. Twisting and contorting her way free, she fled to the  
corner, where she scanned the room before lunging forward, attempting to make  
her way to Will.  
The first abnormal she had injured appeared, knocking her to the opposite  
sides of the room, fleeing into the safety of the corridor, both Magnus and  
Declan beside him. A few painful cracks were heard before the two looming  
abnormals, the smaller amphibian and Tesla appeared. A sheen of red and green  
blood covered all of them.  
"Well," Tesla swallowed, as his voice returned to normal, "that was fun."  
"Fun?" Will heard himself echo faintly.  
Nikola nodded as if considering him, "Well, as fun as one can have with Helen  
Magnus present. I don't mean to be rude, but you my dear Helen, are such a  
killjoy."  
The look Helen shot Tesla was another expression that he had never seen  
before.  
"It's done, in any case." Declan spoke up, pausing as Helen moved quickly,  
"observation?"  
"I'm not taking my eyes off her until she's back to her usual rambunctious,  
zealous self." Magnus replied her tone final, "Care to join me?"  
"I'm afraid I have duties to attend to," Declan replied, "But I'll drop in  
later to check up on her progress."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry Magnus, but there's a report I've been putting off for a few  
weeks now..," Will smiled regretfully, "But let me know if there's any change,  
ok?"  
"Of course." Magnus turned to the brooding vampire, "Tesla?"  
Her tone was noticeably different, a subtle warning hid behind the surface.  
The vampire sniffed and waved his hand, "Later. I have an entire wine cellar  
and several world domination plans to draw up."  
As the vampire sauntered away in his usual style, Will noticed the infuriated  
look on Magnus's face. Infuriated, and just a hint of disbelief.  
"Uh, yeah. Catch you later Magnus," He spoke up, glancing at Declan to convey  
his meaning.  
"Good bye," Magnus primly responded, "I suspect I'll have that report by the  
end of the day?"  
"Uh, yeah, sure."  
"Very good Will," The British woman responded, before escaping into the  
observation room connected to Beka's room.  
"What the hell was that about?"

* * *

"Bloody arrogant child," Helen muttered as she entered the observation room,  
thoughts swirling from a mix of anger and confusion.  
Sighing, she glanced up at the two-way mirror, Beka had crawled into a corner,  
face staring at the glass in expectation. Her face disturbingly devoid of  
emotion, her eyes seemed to bore into her face. Smudges of blood covered her  
left cheek- which were twice as gaunt than they had been a few days ago.  
The lights had been turned off as soon as they'd cleared the room, due to the  
potential threat to Beka's health caused by the photosensitive antidote.  
Beka trembled for a few minutes before she hid her head in her arms, looking  
like a wounded animal.  
Helen watched the woman she had practically raised for a few seconds, until  
she was convinced she was actually asleep. Her lungs rose and fell in an odd  
rhythm- for a human but normal for Beka, sighing and turning away from the  
mirror to carry over the chair from the corner.  
It wasn't until she had settled in the chair, and had been watching the raven  
haired phaser for a few moments, that the door swung open, and a voice filled  
the room in its infinite arrogance.  
"Rutherford Ranch Chardonnay, 2007? Really Helen? Has the Sanctuary undergone  
budget cuts, because Helen, if it has I'd be willing to donate a small amount.  
Your wine cellar really breaks my heart- it really does."  
"I thought you had schemes to attend to," Helen spoke, narrowing her eyes at the vampire who glided in with two glasses of wine in his hand.  
"I'm sensing a little resentment here, is it my hair?"  
"You've always been an obnoxious ass*," Helen responded, voice clipped. "Ignorant of your own emotions, and everyone else."  
Nikola made a noise that sounded as if he were hurt, "I'm an observant man  
Helen, I can read you quite easily."  
"And yet," Helen stopped dead, watching Beka with tired eyes, "I'm aware you  
can barely stand to be on the same continent as Beka, but you could at least  
try to pretend that you care about her."  
"Helen, that truly hurts, you don't think I care about her, I do. Truthfully."  
"I'm not talking about her abilities, she isn't a quick path to Universal  
Domination, she's a sapient being Nikola!"  
"Universal Domination," he mused, "Not quite what I was going for, but if you  
insist..."  
"Damn you, you egotistic, insufferable child!" Helen snapped, "Beka is  
seriously injured, she could very well die, and you're here making jokes and  
acting as if this were nothing more than a game. It isn't Nikola!"  
Nikola narrowed his eyes, "Well, we all express our hurt in different ways.."  
Setting down the two glasses of wine on the floor he moved away in his gliding  
fashion.  
"Helen, if it's the wine. I was joking, it's actually Delord Freres Armagnac  
1930. I've finally found where you keep the good stuff..."  
The door opened, filling the dimly lit room with light.  
"I'll leave you to your little pity party then, Helen. Where you can drown in  
your guilt over Beka's accessory problem." Nikola sighed dramatically.  
"You've made you point, Nikola."  
"Have I? Well, I've leave you think it through, then rejoin the land of the  
logical and sane."  
The door slammed shut behind him.  
It was only a few seconds of peaceful silence, before the door opened again.  
"Before I start turning into a Dear Jane column, I should probably inform you  
that you're missing one of those over-sexed fleabags."  
"The nubbins?" She went on full alert, aware of the potential dangers.  
The look of Tesla's face was thoughtful, but deviant, "I was referring to your  
housetrained puppy. He's on the roof, perhaps you should call him down before  
he jumps out of heartbreak. It's a touching scene."  
The door shut again.  
"Bloody arrogant child."


	9. Chapter 9

Hello to all my readers, I would like to let you know that this is the last chapter to this fic and that I have been considering writing another multi-chapter Beka fic and I would love your thoughts about that idea.

Just so you all know, there are some more Beka one shots written by Faded Feathers and I, so they will be posted on either of our accounts, or possibly The Psychiatric Ward, our joint account.

Also, a quick thankyou to Faded Feathers for this chapter.

Chapter Nine

Helen Magnus was not an inheritably emotional person. And after everything she had dealt with for the past century and a half, she had become accustomed to events that required her to keep an even firmer hold on her heart. It was necessary to be cool, calm and collected, in the face of danger- whether that danger was apparent or not. However, a few people seemed to be able to bypass all the carefully constructed walls that were designed to protect herself against the inevitable and heartbreaking pain that eventually came every time she lost a friend or family.

Carefully, she watched the pale thin woman as she slept. It was completely unknown if Beka would feel any after effects of the poison the bracelet had injected her with. Helen Magnus was not an overly emotional person, but even she felt as if her heart would break if another she cared about fell into the unknown abyss. Especially one who she had thought would live forever.

"How do you do it, Beka?" Her words came slowly, not even she knew why, or even how, Beka kept herself together.

"Magnus?"

To her left, Henry raised his head, looking weary, confused and afraid. Helen thought back to how he had grown up around the thin woman's spontaneous visits and postcards. Smiling slightly, she remembered Henry, odd, lanky and gaudy, an awkward teenager with long arms and legs and awkward elbows and knees.

Back when the Cabal had been festering underground. Before Ashley had-

"How do you do this, Beka?" She voiced again, puncturing her words with a sigh.

Ignoring Henry, who was lying across the couch he and Kate had dragged into  
the observation room earlier, she stepped closer to the glass.

"How can you still smile, and laugh and be so carefree, zealous, curious, even after ninety years?" The words seemed to be spoken without thinking. Perhaps they spilled forth from her heart, "How can you continue to laugh and be truly joyful even after you've lost dozens of friends and family? How can you continue to try?" 

There was a long pause, before Henry spoke. "Uh Magnus, I really don't think I, or anyone, actually knows what goes up inside Beka's head. But I'm sure she'd toss in a joke or two about 'the drugs helping' or quote star wars 'Do or do not, there is no try', and do it while working in some Godzilla, Tortilla and Twincest references," Henry babbled, "But, I think Beka is just Beka. Have you ever seen her alone? She wants to be around people she cares about as much as possible, before they – you know." Henry paused before hesitantly added, "Kick the bucket." 

Helen stared at Beka's body, through the glass, nodding slowly, "Perhaps."

Henry scratched his arm awkwardly, "If it's any consolation, I was joking about the drugs." 

"Obviously she has never informed you about her Woodstock days," Helen replied with a slight smile as memories resurfaced.

"The one where she smoked some pretty green smoke and spent the next few days parading around in leopard print tights pretending to be a dinosaur?" Henry voiced, "Why is it any different from non-high Beka?"  
"I was referring to a particular story about – never mind," Magnus quickly shook her head, "I suspect she told you the tale of 1969; when she haunted a retirement home?"

At Henry's blank expression she paused, "Never mind."

"Sounds about right though," Henry commented around a yawn, "Speaking of drugs, what did you put her on? What did I miss?"

"While it wasn't my first choice, I ended up placing Beka on Nitrazepam," Magnus responded, her eyes fixated on the slumbering woman in the next room.

"I thought you mentioned that you were going with Bon-zon-a-dine, or something like that?" he asked, stumbling over the pronunciation. 

"Benzodiazepine was my original choice," Helen dipped her head in what seemed to be a sign of irritation but continued, "Beka seems to have shown a slight allergic reaction to it."

Henry nodded, "So Nitrazepam; sedative, anxiolytic, anticonvulsant, motor-impairing qualities – is that why she isn't even twitching?" Henry paused, "Not that I have a problem with meds, but isn't that overkill?" 

"I didn't want to take any chances."

"Ah, okay, so no more Beka: Ripper edition?" Henry quickly backtracked at Helen's raised eyebrows, "Okay, so not funny..."

"As for what you missed," Magnus replied in an airy tone, "I could ask you the same thing." 

With an indulging smile, she motioned to Henry, who finally seemed to notice Kate, who had snuggled right into the crook of his neck. With a 'deer in the headlights' expression, Henry jumped, landing on the floor with a thump. Kate twitched irritably and fell against the edge of the couch before shifting slightly and calming.

"Henry, I wouldn't be embarrassed, Kate is a rather striking woman," the way she voiced the sentence made Henry blush a deep red, "You'd be a very attractive couple – I would enjoy seeing the grandchildren."

Smirking slightly as she left the room, she reminded herself to save the security tapes before Henry destroyed them.  
She wondered why she had never had so much fun before.

"Will," she greeted the sandy haired man as she entered the kitchen, making a sound of appreciation as soon as she stood still.

Will breached the subject that was literally hanging in the air. "It's the Big Guy," he filled her in eagerly, sliding a plate covered in different types of pastry, "Éclairs, doughnuts, toffee, caramel slices, bounty, lamington, pavlova," Will paused in his list, "I'm starting to think the Big Guy bakes when he's upset. Or maybe he's happy because Beka can't steal his cutlery anymore."

"He cleans when he's...contented," Helen corrected, "Baking is reserved for when he's upset or angry. You can usual tell by the types of delicacies he prepares."

Will nudged the plate with his finger, eying it carefully, Magnus declined, "No thank you Will, I'm afraid my waistline couldn't it."

"I wouldn't worry Magnus, your waistline is just fine," Will paused after a moment, as if the full gravity of his words just occurred to him. Magnus's eyebrow shot up as she fought down her amused grin. Shuffling around the awkward sentence he bravely continued, "We kinda need Beka, huh?" he paused again as if to check his words, "I mean, the girl can eat."

"Her daily energy requirements are much larger than the average human I admit." Magnus agreed, "I'm concerned that she wouldn't be able to catch up on her meals due to -"

"She'll pull through Magnus," Will assured, ignoring the expression Magnus sent him as he cut her off, "If there's anything I've learnt about Beka, it's that she always pulls through."

"She isn't invincible, Will," Magnus responded, a slight tone of anger colouring her voice.

"Y'know, if you stick around, you'll see The Big Guy's newest creation- kiev cake, and  
he has something called payoh-dah-layo on baking," Will told her, deciding it would be best to change the topic.

"Pão-de-ló, It's a Portuguese dish, very similar to kasutera," Helen frowned, "We'll have to spread his creations throughout the sanctuary if he continues at this pace."

"I'll happily help," Will grinned, pulling chunks from a suspiciously green cupcake and quickly eating them, "He's also putting the finishing touches on a type of cake called kladdkaka, panforte, ostkaka, sopilla cheesecake, and he's making some small versions of spettekaka now," Will paused to check if his pronunciations were correct, "I just texted Henry and Kate, and the Two-faced Guy said he'll be back with some buddies."

"William, out of personal experience, I can tell you, once you venture on this path, you can never return." she warned.

Will blinked in confusion and concern, "That's what you said to me when we first met."

"This choice has far more dire consequences," Helen sighed, "Don't ingest too much sugar, think of your teeth."

"Of course - it's a sometimes food only."

"Cheeky," she smiled, "Don't fall into a sugar induced coma, and check with Henry before you give any form of cake to an abnormal." 

"Sure thing Magnus," he assured her.

"And call me when he decides to start making either red velvet or moon cake. Promise me that Will."

"Okay, I promise I'll call." 

"Has he started on the Chocolate Cake yet?"

"Yeah, it was one of the first things he decided to make, why?"

"No reason," She dismissed then reconsidered, "It's Beka's favourite." Will nodded like it explained everything, "Be careful, he may not remember that humans have a much lower sugar tolerance than he does. I don't want to see you every day for Insulin injections, Will."

Will shivered at the thought of daily needles before answering, "I'll be fine, it's just a few pieces of cake," Will looked suddenly confused, "Did you come down here for anything?"

"Do you know where Nikola is?" 

"Have you tried the dungeon?" Will hurriedly stopped his joking at Magnus' warning look, "No, maybe the wine cellar? He came in here a while ago with a bottle of red wine  
and asked the Big Guy to make him a chocolate and red wine cake, or something. When he left he had two slices of cake and the Big Guy seemed pretty mad."

"Thankyou Will, I'll be off then."

"One more thing," Will began curiously, "Where did the Big Guy learn to bake? I don't think he took cooking classes at the local community college."

"He was taught by a dear friend and abnormal, Marie Antoine Carême,"

"Who?" Will asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"Oh Will," Magnus mournfully muttered, "I think you need to get better acquainted with your history books."

Subsequent searches of the Main hall, the Library, the Labs and both the guestrooms and containment rooms yielded no traces of the elusive vampire. Out of suspicion, she made a quick but through inspection of each abnormal's cage, containment cell or room, all being accounted for. A quick scan of her own room revealed that Tesla hadn't wandered in.

Only the wine cellar; starting to become dismally empty was any hint that Nikola Tesla was still at large.  
The crumbs of cake scattered around the Sanctuary however, was something she abhorred, even if it did mean that Will had stuck to his promise of 'cake for all'.

Beka was never going to forgive her, for not waking her for such an event. Sighing, as her mind once again sorrowfully remembered the pale woman lying in her observation room, her eyes furrowed.  
She couldn't lose Beka. She had already lost one daughter, to lose another was unimaginable. She'd readily admit that she saw the odd woman as her daughter, in as much that Henry was her son. Somewhere along the lines she had created pupils, students instead of children. The guilt of what could have been ebbed at her.

Pausing, she knelt down to pick up a particularly large chunk of cake, with the intention of throwing it in the nearest trashcan. A sudden scent wafted in the air, making her pause.

"Chocolate and red wine," she thought automatically, recognizing the scent of  
the food.

Dropping the chunk into the closest trashcan, Helen Magnus took a leaf out of James Watson's book. Observing the scene, she made the connections quickly.

_The way the crumbs are scattered, assumes a north-bound direction_, she mused then frowned. The only places that one could get to by going in such a direction was to a small bio-hazard lab she hardly used, which seemed to have taken on the dual job of a storage closet of sorts, two rooms filled with paperwork and old books kept away from prying eyes and – Helen's eyes narrowed as she realized what exactly she had been missing.

"Bloody, arrogant, childish, manipulative bastard!"

He was going after Beka.

Glancing through the slightly open door, the expertly spiked dark hair and tailored suit she was searching for was easily visible.

"Nikola!" she hissed, as she entered; the vampire in question moved slightly, his smug expression clearly said he had been expecting her.

"Helen! How wonderful it is for you to finally join us!" Holding up a large chunk of cake he smirked, "Cake, Helen?"  
"It's chocolate and red wine cake," Helen stated, "You've left crumbs scattered across half the Sanctuary."

"Well, I had to leave a trail of breadcrumbs to find my way home," he seemed honestly shocked that she hadn't made the connection, before his usual snarky self returned, "You're wrong by the way, I had the Sasquatch remove the chocolate – it ruined the taste."

Helen exhaled slowly while Tesla looked hurt, "Helen, did you honestly believe I'd eat anything that fattening- I have my figure to think of, after all; one doesn't get to this level of perfection by eating cake."

"Nikola, what are you doing here?" She demanded, in her steely voice and Tesla grumbled.

"I'm truly appalled that you could think that I came here with bad intentions, Helen. I'm a gentleman."

Quickly she scanned Beka, lying still, in picture perfect serenity. It wasn't immediately obvious whether Tesla had done anything to her.

Other than the large chunk of cake sitting on her chest.

Tesla's innocent expression said it all. 

"You're using her as a table! What the bloody hell are you thinking?" darting  
forward to remove the cake, Tesla stopped her hand mere inches from the cake.

"Now now Helen, don't be hasty" he grinned in his usual cocky way, "This is all part of my brilliant plan!" 

"You have two minutes to explain before I shoot you."

"Oh Helen, so beautiful, so tempting, and so sexy when you're mad." Tesla teased, before adopting a businesslike face, "You see Helen, while most human's are visual creatures, I'm come to the conclusion Beka is an osmic creature."

"You have evidence to support your claim?" the scientist in her sat up straighter, demanded she put aside any grievances and listen.

"Have you ever seen Beka go after a cupcake, it's fascinating," he commented, "Beka seems to be something of a bloodhound, she can smell out the very presence of any form of food from a mile radius."

"This couldn't possibly have anything to do with the fact she's a telepath."

"Have you ever smelt chocolate cake?" Tesla asked, ignoring her dig, "It has a very rich and powerful aroma. If my hypothesis is correct, then any second Beka will awaken by the scent of seemingly the only thing she eats."

Helen had the sudden but not isolated, urge to hit the man in front of her. "If this is how you conduct your daily affairs, then I understand why it was that you never received that Nobel peace prize." It was a low-blow, Tesla knew it too.

"No wonder Druitt left you," Tesla snapped, "If this is the way you treat those who are grieving."

"I think Beka would have words to say to that," She commented aloud.

"Oh, Helen, Beka and I made our peace long ago," Tesla responded, with his usual ego-driven smile, "Have you been getting senile in your old age?"

Helen glowered again, "Hardly, everyday I'm privy to one of your explosive arguments- and responsible for the damage that is incessantly left behind."

"You call it an 'explosive argument' I call it 'friendly banter'."

"Out – now!" Helen demanded, pointing at the door angrily, Tesla looked at her in disbelief.

"You're kicking me out, onto the streets at this hour? Surely even you aren't so cold hearted?"

"It's eleven in the morning!" She fired back, "hardly cold hearted. Out of this room, now!"

"When Beka awakens, you'll know where to find me." He blinked, "But in the mean time, do you think we could move my belongings down to the wine cellar?"

"TESLA!"

"What ever happened to your world renowned hospitality?"

"OUT!"

"Once you were willing to attempt alternate methods of science," Tesla sulked.

"OUT! NOW!"

Grumbling, the vampire gathered the remains of his cake and left the room, idly twirling a fork between his fingers. Rolling her eyes, she stared up at the ceiling. Vaguely she tried to remember a time when the Sanctuary had been a purely scientific organization developed to serve and protect abnormals.

Now, it seemed like the sanctuary was simply a day care centre for troubled youth. Sitting down in the chair formerly occupied by Tesla, she grabbed the plate of chocolate cake sitting atop Beka and carefully set it down on the metallic tray beside the bed with a measure of disgust.

"Honestly," she mumbled, as she caught sight on the fork near Beka's throat. Moving it, she paused as a sound caught her attention.

Slowly placing the fork on the tray, she listened. The sound was too quiet to truly pick up, but just loud enough to make the hairs on the back of her neck prickle.

The sound. Growling. Low, barely audible, but distinct.

The growling grew louder, looking around she finally realized the source of the noise.

A sudden groan pierced the air, "H-o-l-y shitake mushrooms. Did Tesla get me drunk again?" Beka complained, burring her head in the pillow, "I feel like I've gone three rounds with a Leviathan." 

"Leviathan's are extinct, Beka." Helen chided with a relieved smile, 'How do you feel?"

"Trick question, right?" Beka pulled the blankets over her head, letting out another pitiful whine.

"Beka!" 

Slowly Beka's sleepy face peeped out, "Just five more minutes? Or another eight hours..."

Suddenly she flew up, nose in the air hungrily, "Oh! Do I smell chocolate?"

Within seconds, Beka had the cake in one hand, fork in the other, and was digging in with enthusiasm.

"Tesla brought it for you."

Beka paused, fork halfway to her mouth. Slowly she lowered the fork, prodding the cake slowly.

"Well, it doesn't seem to tick, and I'm not dead yet- so?" looking puzzled, she set the cake down suspiciously, "Did the cake just twitch?"

"It's wonderful to finally have you awake," Magnus paused as Beka stiffened.

"Uh, it wasn't just some screwed up dream brought on by drinking eight cans out Red Bull and stale goldfish crackers was it?"

"Unfortunately, no," she answered softly, moving to comfort the woman, she stopped as Beka scooted back.

"Then Hadden is..."

"I'm so sorry."

Beka swallowed, visibly shaking she plastered a small fake smile on her face, "If it's ok, I'd really like to be alone."

"Beka-"

"Please?' Beka's tone was absolutely heartbroken. Somewhere inside, Helen's own heart broke just a little, to see her so utterly miserable.

"If you need anything at all-"

"I know," Beka's smile tightened, "Thanks."

As soon as Magnus left, her expression on of pity, sympathy and a rainbow of other dark emotions, Beka slumped. Leaning back against her pillow, drawing her knees up to her chin, she yelped slightly as a sharp edge dug into her back.

Reaching blindly under her pillow, tears in her eyes, she pulled out the offending object, pausing in her anger as she noticed the book with something akin to shock as it fell open to an obviously well-read page.

_Dear Diary,  
Today my wonderful little boy was born. Healthy, with pink little toes and soft hair and the most beautiful cornflower blue eyes. Absolutely gorgeous. We named him Hadden Cameron. His eyes are so beautiful, so innocent. I think everything is finally going to be alright.  
_

Slamming the cover shut as tear spilt one by one, a sliver of paper fell out. She examined the spiky handwriting before scrunching it up into a ball.

_My Condolences._

"What the hell Tesla?" she sighed, reaching for the chocolate cake, "What the hell are you playing at?"


End file.
